Bloodstained Legacy
by Burning Angel Kai
Summary: Sequel of Dual Blood. Naruto's back and he's got something more dangerous than two Bloodlines but can he master it in time? Akatsuki's on the move. Spirits, Youkai, Sin and a bloodstained legacy awaits him. Chapter 9: Awakening. Please review.
1. Reunion and Ruination

Bloodstained Legacy  
Don't Own Naruto

NOTE-This is the sequel to my previous story, Dual Blood. I recommend you read that first then this to avoid confusion. I'm currently working on a rewrite of it called Bloodstained Path also. Now to the story,

#1

A melody filled the air as the night became silent. A flute player danced about. Her long dark green hair whipped around as the ground shook. She opened her red eyes as she ended with a high note. Her body stopped as she looked down the side and laughed.

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

Kaoru took in a breath and exhaled as she looked at the final stretched of road before her home village of the Grass. She tightens her grip on her bag and started to walk.  
"Here goes nothing," Kaoru cleared the top of the hill and looked down where her village stood. Or at least it once stood.  
"Oh my god!" Kaoru dropped her bag and ran down the hill.

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

The grand gates opened as two figures walked into the village. One was slightly shorter one had reddish blonde hair that reached just over his eyes. His red and blue eyes moved side to side as they walked.  
"I'll be off. Got to talk to Tsunade," Jiraiya stated before he jump up and disappeared over the rooftops.  
"And you'll be peeking after that," Naruto whispered as he push his hand into his black pockets as he continued down the street. He saw a few going about their business. As soon as they saw the small tattoo on his exposed right arm they went back to work. Naruto reached out with his left arm and slammed Hatch into the ground in one swift motion.  
"You're faster," Naruto stated as He moved his bandage wrapped arm off Hatch.  
"Your reflexes are still insane," Hatch replied as he got up and dusted himself off, "So what's with the new look?"  
"I grew up and need more battle ready clothes," Naruto stated, "Come on. I'm hungry,"  
"There's no way I'm paying for you," Hatch stated as he walked with his old team-mate.  
"I did mission while I was away. Also I'm still spending the money from my End Mission," Naruto shot back as he sat down at the stand.

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

HOKAGE OFFICE  
Jiraiya groaned as he picked himself up. He made a mental note not to stand next to Tsunade as he woke her up. Jiraiya shifted his jaw back into place as he walked back into the office through the wall he came out of.

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

"So how was traveling with Sannin?" Hatch asked as he ate his pork chop.  
"Annoying mostly," Naruto replied with a mouth full of rice, "That guy is a pervert through and through," Hatch was used to hearing Naruto talking with his mouth full so he could understand.

"You're one to talk. You got girls from here to the end of the world going for you," Hatch joked.  
"Shut up," Naruto hit Hatch with a plastic spoon.

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

HOKAGE OFFICE  
"So you found nothing about the Sin bloodline?" Tsunade asked.  
"Not a thing. No one in the world knows anything about it. I trained and taught the kid what I knew and search for any clues about the bloodline and Akatsuki but found nothing on either one,"  
"You mean between the peeping and running?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya became quiet in fear of what his answer may cause to his health.

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

Kaoru ran as fast as she could toward her destination as tear filled her eyes.

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

"So guess he does next?" Ino asked Sakura as they walked by the training areas.  
"I don't know. What?"  
"He !" A body shot out of the bushes across the path ahead of them and through the next bushes followed by a blur.  
"Get back here Hatch!" Naruto yelled as he momentarily appear on the path then jumped off.  
"Wasn't that?" Ino asked.  
"Unless we're both seeing things," Sakura replied. They started to run in the same direction.

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

TRAINING GROUNDS  
Hatch blocked Naruto's downward kick with his arms.  
"Ah!" Hatch turned and kicked Naruto, who was mid-air. Hatch was surprise to see Naruto landed in front of him and not down the field. Apparently the kick didn't connect.  
"Ah!" Naruto repaid Hatch with the heavy kick. He was knocked back as Naruto charged in to continue. Hatch bounced to his feet and got into a fighting stance. Naruto suddenly put on the brakes and slid to a stop right in front of Hatch.  
"What?"  
"We got company," Naruto stated as he turned around, "hello girls," Naruto bowed.  
"Hey Ino. Where's Sakura?" Hatch asked. Naruto's hand suddenly reached behind Hatch and Naruto was suddenly knocked back. He bounced off the ground as he flipped to slide.  
"So that's where Sakura was. You gotten better with your Genjutsu," Hatch commented as he turned around. Sakura was cradling her right hand.  
"Rebound punch, Rebound the impact back at the striker but still dammit," Naruto explained as he started to push his bones in his hand back into place.  
"I could barely detect you," Naruto stated as he stood up, "You got better with the Crystal Genjutsu,"  
"Not any help from you!" Sakura yelled.  
"The Crystal genjutsu isn't something best taught but learnt through experience," Naruto explained as he tested out his hand,  
"Damn. Where the hell did you get so strong?"

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

HOKAGE TOWER  
"Sensei!" Shizune busted into the office.  
"What is it?" Tsunade asked drowsily, Jiraiya was drunk on the floor.  
"We found a Grass Kunoichi near the boundaries. She was talking about her village destroyed,"  
"Yeah. So?"

"We send some scouts. The Hidden Grass village was annihilated! The   
village is covered in toxic vines and roots! All of the ninja were  
killed!"  
"What? The entire village?" Tsunade shook off the hangover in an instance.  
"The village was covered in vines and the ninja were killed by a sword," Shizune reported.  
"Grass? Was the Kunoichi white haired?" Jiraiya asked.  
"Yes. The kunoichi said her name was Kaoru. Our records show was a Missing-Nin," Shizune replied going through her folder.  
"You know her Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.  
"Naruto brought her along during our journey. Naruto said something about helping out and repaying something,"  
"Where is this Kunoichi?" Tsunade stood up.  
"She's in the hospital under guard,"

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

TRAINING GROUNDS  
To say Sakura was frustrated was an understatement. All of training from a Sannin and this guy was toying with her.  
"I got you now!" Sakura yelled as she reeled back and punched. In turn she realized she just smashed a rock.  
"Dammit," Sakura screamed.  
"Does he fight like this always?" Ino whispered.  
"No. He was more aggressive,"  
"You're kidding? This isn't very aggressive," Ino commented.  
"He's reading and playing with Sakura," He suddenly turned his head, "What is it?" An Anbu appeared.  
"The Hokage has summon you and Sakura,"  
"Thanks. Hey Hatch! Sakura! Time to end it! Sakura. The Old Hag called us!" Naruto yelled, "I'll go ahead,"  
"Hey wait!" Naruto launched off the ground and disappeared. Hatch looked from behind his earth wall.  
"He was always impatient,"  
"She's at the hospital. Not in her office," The Anbu finished.

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

HOSPTIAL  
Tsunade looked at the door as Naruto rushed in. He was out of breath.  
"You should wait before rushing off," Sakura commented.  
"Kaoru?" Naruto looked up, "So what's going on?"  
"She was found near our boundaries. We sent scouts to the Grass Village and it was destroyed. We're waiting for her to wake up,"  
"How long as she been out then?"  
"3 Hours since she was brought here. We don't know how long she's been unconscious," Shizune reported.  
"Ok. I don't like to wait so," Naruto put his hand in front of Kaoru's face and snapped his fingers. A spark and smoke came out.

"Fire!" Kaoru jumped out of bed. She found several kunoichi and chuckling brat.  
"Where the hell am I?" Kaoru asked.  
"You're in the Leaf. You were found near our boundaries," Naruto explained.  
"The village! The grass village was destroyed!" Kaoru started to go fanatic putting the Kunoichi on alert while Naruto just pressed her into the bed by the forehead,  
"Calm down Kaoru. Think first than talk," Naruto stated. Kaoru nodded as Naruto released her, "Now tell us what happened?"  
"After we separate I went back the Grass. I was ready to take any punishment but when I ..when I..," Kaoru broke down in tears.  
"The village was destroyed," Shizune reported to the new arrivals.  
"Why would anyone destroy the Grass?" Sakura asked.  
"Grass hasn't been a threat to any nation as far as I know. You ok?" Naruto checked on his old traveling partner.  
"So why did you summon us Sensei?" Sakura asked.  
"I want you, Naruto, Kakashi and Kaika Inuzuka to search the village for clues on who did this. Be careful since no normal ninja could do this,"  
"Chibi. One of .. them has ..the .Mother Earth spirit…," Kaoru coughed out.

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

KONOHA GATES  
"I thought you killed her back three years ago," Sakura asked as they waited for the others.  
"They're here," Naruto looked up as Kaika dragged Kakashi to the gates. A large dog following the pair.  
"I'm grateful Jade could find this late bastard," Kaika muttered as she threw Kakashi in front of two.  
"O…k. Why didn't we do that?" Sakura asked.  
"Because we didn't a dog to find him," Naruto replied as he stood up and dusted off his pants.  
"Wishbone formation?" Kaika asked.  
"You're lead," Naruto stated as pulled his katana to his side.  
"Wishbone?" Sakura asked.  
"Take a Y and flip it upside down. Jade will lead as scout. Kaiki will behind Jade. You're the medic so you're behind Kaiki. Naruto and myself will cover the back at 45 degree angles from you," Kakashi explained. Sakura nodded as she imagined the formation.  
"The scout in the lead, the supporter in the middle and the fighters in the back," Naruto stated

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

UNKNOWN LOCATION  
"So the Leaf sent these four to investigate the Grass eh?" Deamon stated as he watched in a screen, "I want information,"  
"Kaiki Inzuka. Kakashi Hatake. Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzumaki," One shadow stated.  
"Good. Rely all of the information to Rosa and Jin,"  
"Hai master,"

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

"This is some damage," Naruto stated as he slashed away the vines to reveal more dead bodies.  
"Hey Sakura. These bodies weren't poisoned," Naruto stated as he rolled the stiff body over. Sakura looked up from the body and walked over to where Naruto was.  
"You're right. These are slash marks," Sakura examined the bodies as Naruto closed his eyes.  
"Duck!" He jumped and pulled Sakura down as he turned around. He held out his left arm.  
"Boom!" Fireballs threw from his arms as the contact seal glowed. The fireballs collided with the jagged stones.  
"Good reaction and power," Naruto stared at the giant of a man and the even bigger blade on his back.  
"I take it you were the one who did this," Sakura asked as she pulled on a pair of leather gloves.  
"Sakura. Stay back," Naruto stated.  
"What?"  
"You're part of Akatsuki aren't you?"  
"Smart little bastard. I'm Ryo Jin. You're executioner!" The man ran faster than Naruto expected with the massive blade. The man pulled the blade off his back and swung sideways as he ran. Naruto barely drew Reikiri and blocked in time. Naruto was sent flying with the wind from the blow. Naruto slid the katana back into the scarab and moved it to his right side as he stood up,  
'He's strong and fast,'  
"Is that all you have?" Ryo asked as he charged in again.  
"Burning Battoujutsu!" Naruto grabbed the katana as Ryo closed in. Naruto struck woth with a blazing katana. His blade cut Ryo's chest open. Ryo jumped back as his body started to tremble.

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

KAKASHI AND KAIKA  
'She's more powerful Kaoru with the Mother Earth Spirit,; Kakashi thrown as he dodged more seed bullets as she called them. Kakashi observe as they landed, they sprout rapidly. One had struck a corpse and the growing plant that crushed it.  
"She's a dangerous bitch," Kaiki stated as she ran backward watching the attacks and dodging them. Her dog Jade was running too and growled at her master's comment.  
"No offence,"  
"Come on now. You must be better than just for running like scared dogs,"  
"What was that?" Kaiki yelled as she stopped. So did Jade. As soon as they stopped a barrage of seed struck them.  
"Shit," Vines wrapped around Kaiki as she fell to the ground.  
"Ka no yaiba," Kakashi cut the vines with a fire blade.  
"Don't slow down," Kakashi stated as he ran out of the way. Kaiki somersaulted out of the way and ran into the building for cover.  
"Looks like Ryo's having fun," Rosa stated as she turned to look the other side of the ruined village as she sensed a large amount of chakra being expelled.

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

NARUTO + SAKURA A FEW MINUTES AGO  
"What the hell?" Naruto thought at the laughing swordsman. His chest was cut but it was healing fast.

"You're better than I thought," Ryo stated as he stabbed his blade  
into the ground.  
"Doton! Doroku Gaeshi!" Naruto watched as a stone slab taller than some tower rose from the ground.  
'This is a defence move,' Naruto thought.  
"Fall,"  
"Oh shit!" Naruto turned around and ran for it as the slab of stone started to fall down.  
"Ah!" Naruto looked up as Sakura flew up. She punched the stone slab and broke it in half.  
"Damn," Naruto stated as he barely made into the gap between the broken slabs.  
"You weren't the only one to train," Sakura stated with her back to Naruto.  
"What we do have here? A strong small fry," Ryo asked.  
"Small fry? I'm no small fry," Sakura stated as she cracked her knuckles.  
"Come on then! Come on!" Ryo yelled as he charged. Soon he met Naruto's soles as Naruto dropkicked him.  
"What the?" Naruto back flipped. The blow didn't do anything to Ryo,. Ryou momentarily stopped and dust off his chin where Naruto had struck.  
"Come on! You're better than that!" Ryo charged in with a huge grin on his smile.  
"He's a Class S all right," Naruto stated as he and Sakura took battle stances.  
"Two prong," Sakura stated. Naruto leaned down then ran to the side as Sakura did the same the other way,  
"A two prong attack? Ishi Bunshin," The ground shook then stone golems climbed out of the ground.  
"Now! Before the Bunshins are complete!" Naruto yelled. Naruto hit the ground hard to change the direction of his charge. Sakura did the same. Sakura punched through the stone golem as it made its way to block.  
"Blaze!" A fire blade came from his left arm and he cut through  
the golem.  
"Stone Wheel!" Ryo swung his sword around his body switching hands  
as he did. His massive blade was just a whip of wind. Sakura read  
the move and stop then jumped backward. Naruto didn't. Naruto was  
whipped to the side. Blood marked his path.  
"I guess you're better than I expected," Ryo stated as the tags exploded around Ryo's arm.  
'Naruto let himself get hit so he could use explosive tags on Ryo,' Sakura thought.  
"You can't use that sword anymore," Naruto stated as he stood up.  
his cut midsection was slowly healing.  
"Now the fight is now interesting!" Ryo yelled as chakra exploded from his body.

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

"I was thought you would be better opponents than this," Rosa  
stated as scratched her head. Kaiki and Jade had hit the stem but  
found it was as hard as iron.  
"Piercing fang!" Rosa watched as Kaiki and her dog in beast  
bunshin form jumped spinning at Rosa. Rosa moved her hand in front  
from her head. In her hand was a seed.  
"Grow. Veniper," The seed exploded as it grew rapidly in Rosa's  
hand. A strange Venus flytrap grew around Rosa's arm. It shot out  
and took bites out of Jade in Kaiki in a apparent instance.  
"Shit!" Kaiki growled as she landed holding her bleeding her  
shoulder. Jade, in beats bunshin form, had a bleeding leg.  
"Watch out!" The battle momentarily stopped as a projectile  
ripped through a building or two.  
"Dammit," Naruto stated as he pushed some vines and bricks off him.  
His arm and body had a long slash marks.  
"Having fun," Rosa asked casually.  
"Burn," Naruto held up his left arm and let loose a stream of fire. The lotus petal shielded Rosa from the attack. When the smoke clear, Naruto was gone.  
'I see now,' Kakashi thought as he started to a series of seals.  
"That was interesting," Rosa stated as she turned back to her   
opponents.  
"Raiton! Byakurai no jutsu!" The lotus petals enclosed Rosa as  
white lightning came raining down.  
"Destroy the stem!"  
"Alright!"  
"Again? It's has hard as iron!" Rosa stated. She could still see through the petals.  
"You didn't play attention when Naruto attacked you?"  
"What?"  
"Piercing fang!" Rosa looked down to see the shell of the stem had been burned through and Kaiki was coming at it.  
'There's delays in opening the petals so by forcing her to close it. Kaiki should have enough time to strike,' Kakashi thought as he prepared when Rosa came down.  
"Mokuton! Jukai Koutan!" Kaiki was trapped as branches wrapped around her and shielded the stem in it's thick, wrapping branches.  
"Let me go!" Kaiki yelled.  
"Actually, I did see what that brat did," Rosa smirked as the petals opened. She moved her arm so it's pointed back her. A seed in hand.  
"Entangle," Plants grew around Rosa's arm and grabbed Kakashi in midair with his Chidori ready to strike. Kakashi saw the vines break the skin then he suddenly felt himself getting weak.  
"Vampire seed,"

BLOODSTAINED LEGACY

SAKURA AND NARUTO  
"What the hell?" Sakura yelled as Ryo's chakra started spiking. Suddenly Sakura found it very hard to breath. The air was thick and heavy. Sakura looked at her companion. He didn't seem to have the same problem.  
"Ready yet?" Naruto asked. Ryo suddenly lifted the massive blade with one arm, "Oh shit,"  
"Dragon rage!" Ryo focused his chakra into the blade as he slammed it into the ground. The ground ripped apart as the earth shook. Naruto charged seeing an opening with Ryo's right arm injured and there was no way he could pull the massive blade up in time. Naruto jumped and twisted in the air as he struck Ryo in top of his head with a axe kick with no effect.  
"That the best you got?" Ryo stated. Naruto saw the blade expel chakra that rushed at him in mid-air. Naruto was knocked into the air. When he reached as high as he could go and started to fall he saw the chakra was rushing after him spinning like tornado.  
"Burn!" Naruto tried to counter with the dragon seal's power. The chakra spilt and moved around the stream of fire.  
"Oh man," Naruto was struck hard and was went flying through the village to where we already read about. Sakura was by herself for the time being. Sakura enforced her lungs to breathe the chakra heavy air.  
'That attack activated when Naruto struck so I'm guess it's a counterattack,' Sakura thought as she took her fighting stance, 'Why is it I feel like running scared every second?' Ryo looked at the medic.  
"Weak prey," Ryo stated as Sakura noticed the chakra aura around growing bigger and more intense.  
'That chakra from his sword will counterattack so I need to make my hits counts,' Sakura ran at Ryo with no interference.  
"Ah!" Sakura aimed for his arm and easily struck. She was suspended for a moment as she noticed the little or no effect it on Ryo. Sakura was hit in her back with the chakra. Sakura was thrown even farther if she wasn't stopped by a dragon's claw.  
"Dammit. I still to get stronger," Naruto commented as he walked into the battlefield with Reikiri drawn. His eyes and presence had changed dramatically, "I want to win without using this,"  
"You're finally in top gear then? Good, because I'm ready now," Ryo lifted his blade off the ground and onto his shoulder. Naruto finally noticed Ryo's arm was healing.  
"Berserk dragon," Ryo growled.  
"Shit. He has the Earth Dragon seal,"

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I know most of you hate the long wait for this. What can I say? School and work got in the way. Being 18 and responsible sucks, while it does have good points which I won't mention. This is the like the fifth draft of this story. I hope you all like it.

JUTSU AND TECHNIQUES WITH NOTES

Battoujutsu-A sword technique where the user will drew the katana from the sheath and strike with three or four times the speed of a normal strike. The Burning Battoujutsu is simply the same expect the blade is on fire with power form the Dragon seal.

Dragon Seal-It's undergone an upgrade. Naruto is able to use the seal on command without blood and has more abilities like fireballs, blasts, blade and etc. Truthfully, I got this idea from reading Flame of Recca. The power but not the dragon seal. The Dragon Seal is similar to FOR by accident.

Burn-A stream of fire

Boom-Fireballs

Blaze-Blade of fire

Dragon Rage-A defence technique where the user will summon a dragon spirit which will absorb all damage to the user than return all attack with twice the force to the user, Difficult to use and maintain. Requires a Dragon Contract.


	2. A Woman in Shadows

1Bloodstained Legacy

Don't Own Naruto

#2

"What the hell just happen?" Sakura asked out of breath. She just spent a good lot of her chakra just dodging Ryo's attacks. Naruto's bunshins were buying time.

"Fusion. Combine the power of a dragon into your body. This is the final technique to learn before you truly master a dragon seal,"

"Can you do it?"

"No. My body can't handle it," Naruto stated as he stood up, "Sakura. Get out of here and go help Kakashi and Kaiki,"

"What?"

"Remember that jutsu I showed you during the Chuunin that unlocking the other side of a person?" Sakura nodded, "Your other side is strong in it's own right but my other isn't safe. Now get away,"

"No way. This guy isn't sane!" Naruto disappeared from her sight. Sakura felt the back of her shirt being grabbing and suddenly she flew away. Sakura looked down to see Naruto with a smoking left arm. Sakura looked at the dragon flying her away./

"Unleash hell," Naruto whispered as he went through a few seals, "Soul unleash," Last thing Sakura saw as Naruto's blue eye turn red like his other eye.

GRASS VILLAGE

KAKASHI AND KAIKI

Rosa was ticked as she noticed the body in her grasp changed.

"You're pretty good Kakashi. To use Kawarimi just before I got a good grip,"

"Blaze," Rosa turned in time to see a Kunoichi and a red dragon cut through the trees. Kaiki jumped away as soon as she was free.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked as the dragon dropped Sakura next to him then disappeared in smoke.

"He's still fighting," Sakura stated, "He told me to leave,"

"If that kid said to leave. It's best to do so," Kaiki stated as she landed next to them, "So any ideas?"

"I have no idea but I need time," Kakashi stated as he made a seal over his Sharingan eye.

"Got it," Sakura cracked her knuckles.

GRASS VILLAGE

NARUTO

Naruto roared as he blood dripped from his chest. His wound was quickly healing.

"I haven't had a good fight like this for a long time!" Ryo yelled as he charged. Naruto ran on all four. At the last second, Naruto disappeared from Ryo's vision as he stabbed the ground. The blade's side was horizontal to the ground.

Naruto landed on the blade's side lunged at Ryo. Ryo fell back with Naruto flying above. Naruto grabbed Ryo by the shoulder and used him to spin. Naruto kicked Ryo's side. Ryo was sent rolling without his blade.

"Ah!" Ryo saw a red chakra claw fly at him.

"Tate," The ground opened and a stone wall block the attack.

"Ah!" The claw broke through as Ryo roared. Ryo opened his mouth and let out a stream of mud out. It became a push of war as the red claw and mud stream collide. For a few moments the two forces push each other. Naruto cut the claw and jumped over the stream.

"Ah!" Naruto threw both of his arms at Ryo. Two claws flew. Ryo tensed his body as he put out his arms. He caught the palms of the massive chakra claws in his hand. He was pushed back by force.

"Katon! Karyuu Endan!" Naruto let out a missile of fire at Ryo.

LEAF VILLAGE

HATCH AND NEJI

Hatch opened his eyes as Neji walked into his room without knocking.

"What do you want?" Hatch asked.

"I just heard Naruto came back and left before he sparred with you. I know you can analyze anyone's strength to a point,"

"You don't stand a ghost of a chance against him," Hatch stated. Straight to point, "Naruto may not know it but his strength and power is border lining Class S,"

"What? Class S power? How do you class S,"

"I fought a lot of battles when I was Team 6. I faced one or two class S Missing-Nin. There's trouble through with Naruto,"

"Care to explain?"

"Naruto's scared of going all out with that power and strength,"

"Why is that?"

"Naruto loses control over himself. He became a Berserker who can't tell friend from ally. He does what he can to avoid this,"

"A Berserker with the power to massacre an army. Can't find many people like that around these days,"

GRASS VILLAGE

NARUTO

Naruto was breathing smoke as Ryo shook off the powerful fire attack.

"Stone skin," Naruto growled. Ryo was covered in armor made of mud similar to Gaara.

"You fight like Gora," Ryo stated, "I'm much stronger than that bastard," Naruto's head reeled back as he took in a deep breath.

'Mix the air with chakra than release,' Naruto swung his head back with his mouth open.

"Fuuton! Renkuudan!" Ryo moved to dodge but it was hard to dodge a massive blast of cold wind.

"That hurts a bit,"

"That wasn't suppose to hurt," Naruto appeared behind Ryo and smashed through the armor and ripped through Ryo's shoulder.

"Ah!" Ryo screamed as he swatted the teenager away

"Ryo! Rosa! Retreat for now," Ryo suddenly stopped.

"What?" Naruto looked at the man talking to the air.

"Retreat for now. They're getting reinforcements,"

"Ah!" Naruto charged.

"We'll finish this another time," A dome covered him which Naruto smashed to find he was gone.

"Dammit," Naruto's vision was getting blurry as he started to lose strength. He started to fall back but two arms caught.

KAKASHI, KAIKI AND SAKURA

"Take this!" Sakura destroyed another seed bunshin with her fist.

"Piercing fang!" Kaiki was attacked reckless as she ripped through everything she could as she created a smokescreen of debris.

"That the best you can do?" Kaoru picked another seed and shot it into the ground, "Grow my beast," Sakura and Kaiki watched as a tree grew from the ground as they twisted and tangled with each other to form a four legged wooden boar shaped beast.

"Oh shit," Kaiki cursed as s she looked up at the monster.

"Attack my beast," Rosa commanded. The wooden monster roared as it charged at Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura destroyed the ground in front of her, the beast stumbled before it actually lunged.

"Come on!" Sakura pulled back her fist,

"Don't!" Kaiki yelled but Sakura punched right through the beast. Actually Sakura's arm broken a few of the branch but as Sakura pulled out she found the trick. The trick was it was that her arm was struck in the beast.

"Oh shit," Rosa grinned as the beast thrashed around with Sakura on it's grasp.

"Something's wrong with this," Rosa stated. Suddenly she heard glass break. She watched as Sakura shattered into glass dust.

"Crystal Genjutsu. Diamond Dust Illusions," Sakura announced as she appeared on top of a building with her hands held in a seal.. Kakashi moved his hands from his eyes to reveal a new Sharingan eye.

"Oh shit!" Rosa's body was engulfed in a strange aura.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Rosa was crushed in the strange aura.

"What the?" Kakashi asked as petals scattered from her.

"Interesting technique but it isn't enough to kill me. Mother Earth is everywhere and can't be destroyed. Even if you destroy the trees the earth is still there. My body was never there but I was," The trio looked around as the voice moved around, "I guess it's my time to take my leave,"

"What the?"

"I don't smell her anymore," Kaiki commented as she looked around.

"What the hell was that sensei?" Sakura turned around as Kakashi lumped onto a nearby tree.

"Mangekyou Sharingan. Wrap..an..area and allows…the user to control it…," They turned around to see Naruto being helped walk, "Look at who I met,""What happened to you brat?" Kaiki joked.

"Look at yourself," Naruto shot back, "I'm just exhausted and a little stained for the time being. Got a soldier pill?" Kaiki pulled one out and threw it. Naruto caught it and popped it into his mouth.

"Why are you guys here?" Sakura asked as she eyed the three.

"Back up," Haku stated as she kicked a vine-covered wall.

"Other village will be coming here sooner or later. They would want to know what could destroyed an entire village," Naruto stated, "Come on. We know and let's head back," He stumbled to his feet.

"Can you?" Kaiki asked.

"So what destroyed this village?"

"Akatsuki,"

LEAF VILLAGE

NEXT DAY

"Ryo Jin and Rosa are the most liking who attacked you," Shizune reported as she placed two scrolls on the table, "From what I could get from your descriptions,"

"So who are they?" Naruto asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Ryo Jin. A Missing-Nin from the Stone, noted for the behemoth sword he uses with incredible strength and speed. We don't have much information on his abilities but according to Naruto's report. He has the Earth Dragon Contract which can increase his already high power," Shizune reported as opened the second scroll.

"Rosa Ichimaru, a Missing Nin from the Grass and the previous holder of the Mother Earth Spirit, also known as Mistress Poison, she's a master of poison and Mokuton jutsu. Also reported that she can create plant beasts,"

"I'm guessing they destroyed the village," Kaiki replied.

"The question is why would they attack a small village like the Grass," Tsunade stated

"The Grass was once a great village but after the Leaf was created, they8 started to lose power since the first Hokage was a Grass-Nin in the beginning and when he formed the Leaf, many Grass Ninjas joined him," Sakura commented, "Maybe they were after the Mother Earth spirit?"

"But why destroyed an entire village for it? They could have sneak it and taken it but after what I saw, the village was attacked first from the outside so these two attack with trying to sneak in," Naruto added in, "Also isn't Akatsuki after Youkai spirit?""We're running in circles. For now, I'm increasing patrols around the border. We try to find out more when Haku and her team come back. You're all dismissed,"

The team headed out.

OUTSIDE

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she chased after her old teammate. Naruto turned around and waited for her.

"What is it?"

"When we were fighting Ryo and he did that fusion thing why8 couldn't you?"

"Too much power for me,"

"Too much?"

"I'm still young and my body can't handle too much power at once. It's too much stain on my body," Naruto looked at his hand as he open and closed his fist, "Power is something that can destroy you. Not only your body but you mind and your soul,"

"Like Sasuke," Sakura whispered.

"So what happened to him?" Naruto asked as he continued to walk.

"Well… He's being held in the jail,"

"I see. Later," Naruto disappeared from sight

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Why the hell couldn't we kill those bastards!" Ryo yelled as he smashed a nearby wall.

"I like to know myself. They were weak," Rosa commented.

"I need them alive for the awakening," Daemon stated, "Have any trouble with that?" Even it was a just a transmission jutsu, the two could feel the killing intent come from him.

"No sir,"

"Good. Now find the cave that scroll tells of,"

"Sir,"

LEAF CONFERENCE

"So what do you think?" Tsunade asked. Across from her was a fellow Legendary Three and self proclaimed Super pervert Jiraiya.

"It sound good for him but he still has that mental limit,"

"Mental limit?" Tsunade asked.

"When we were training, Naruto didn't push himself too hard. I could tell, he's scared of himself or rather the Kyubi's power,"

"why?"

"The Bloody Mist Massacre. The Dragon's Crater. These are moment when Naruto used the Kyubi's power and lost control of himself,"

"Who's the Hyuga kid?" Jiraiya pointed his thumb at Hatch.

"Hatch Hyuga. If you excuse me, I have to knock some sense into someone,"

LEAF TRAINING FIELD

"This is a rare sight. It's the middle of the day. You're not eating or training but sleeping," Hatch stated as he came into the training field.

"I need some rest," Naruto opened one eye. He was sitting under a nearby tree.

"How long will you just sit there?" Hatch asked.

"Just leave me alone Hatch," Naruto stated before he was forced to roll aside as shurikens struck the tree trunk.

"What the hell Hatch? " Naruto yelled.

"You got weaker,"

"What?"

"I heard about the mission. Ryo's stronger but you should be stronger!" Hatch yelled as he launched another barrage. Naruto quickly moved out of the way.

"You're scared of being pushed to the limit and losing control," Hatch stated as he watched Naruto stared him down.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've fought with a safety limit on your power so you won't lose control of yourself," Hatch yelled as he moved in close. Naruto jumped and couched down on Hatch's chest and kicked out. Both were forced apart.

"That limit of your isn't real. You can push farther than you think,"

"What the hell do you know?"

"My Byakugan can see your real power. I have a good idea of the Dragons tribes. You're easily a Class S ninja and a Youkai's power is greater than a Dragon so what the hell is your problem!" Hatch yelled as he charged again.

"It isn't as easy as that!" Naruto yelled as he blocked.

"You're scared," Hatch stated as he went under Naruto's guard and kick him backwards, "You're scared that the Massacres like at the Mist or when Kai died, but if this keeps up! Everyone will die!" Naruto froze.

"A single moment of hesitation can cost someone their live! I want you're scared of that power but that power can save lives. How many people do you think would have died if you didn't end the revolt? You think Orochimaru would have backed off from us when he killed Kai?" Hatch started to walk away, "See ya around. Just think about it," Hatch disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto stared where Hatch had left.

LATER AT NIGHT

Naruto leaned against the stone tab with names on them.

"What the hell should I do? I can't use the Sharingan or Red Cross to make up for my fear now. Only you," Naruto looked at his arm where his Dragon Seal resided.

"I can't rely on your power solely,"

NEXT DAY

Naruto peeked out his shoulder as he ate his ramen as Hatch walked into the stand,

"Hey Hatch!" Naruto yelled.

"Hello Hatch-san. What will it be?" Ayame asked.

"I told you before. Call me Hatch and I'll have pork," Hatch stated as he sat down next to Naruto.

"What's up? You though about what I told you?" Hatch asked.

"I would be meaningless if I answer won't it?"

"You can talk one thing but your body does something else," Hatch grabbed the chopsticks as his meal arrived and Naruto's 15th.

"Still can pack it away eh old buddy?"

"Ramen's the best man,"

"Same old Naruto," Hatch grabbed him around the head and started to mess with his already messy hair.

GATES OF KONOHA

"Please state your name and reason for being here," The guard asked.

"Yuki Gouben. I'm just meeting up with an old friend," The young red headed stated.

"Any weapons?"

"A katana," Yuki answered, "Need something to protect myself,"

"OK. You can pass," The guard stated as he moved aside.

"Thanks," The young woman walked by. When she was out of earshot, "Now where are you? Your luck is about to run out,"

HOKAGE TOWER

"Ah!" Sakura yelled as she smashed through the last of the targets.

"Good work," Shizune congratulated as she watched Sakura train.

"Not enough,"

"What was that Sakura?"

"When I fought Ryo, I was nothing to him. Just a bug,"

"He's a Class S. You can't expect you to be the same level. He has years of experience,"

"Naruto can stand against him and he's the same age as me,"

"Naruto's a special case from what I've heard,

"Heard?" Sakura sat down to listen.

"Naruto survive what many wouldn't live through. He's been through hell several times over. Only experience can give true strength. You're still young and don't have that much experience. You can't rush,"

"Ok," Sakura nodded forgetting how Shizune didn't tell the details.

TRAINING FIELD 6

"Come on Hatch!" Naruto yelled across the field, "I got a few new bullets I want to try!"

"Why don't you try against me," A new voice asked. The two turned to the side as Yuki walked into the field.

'What the? I didn't see her with my Byakugan,' Hatch thought.

"This is a training ground. Not a place for civilian," Naruto yelled.

"Civilian?" Yuki grabbed her jacket and threw it into the air then disappeared. Naruto couldn't move as a blade was pressed against his throat.

"Too slow," Yuki whispered.

"H…," Hatch reeled back his fist. Naruto lost the blade against his throat for a second before Yuki struck Hatch with the butt of her katana. Hatch seem to hover in the air before Yuki slammed her free hand into his body and drove him into the ground.

"He was rather strong for a kid," Yuki commented as she moved her limp hand before feeling came back, "To strike for fast while falling but not good enough,"

"Burn!" Yuki sidestepped a barrage of fireballs followed by Naruto and his Reikiri.

"Still so slow," Yuki shoved Naruto away like a piece of paper.

"Who the hell are you? Are you part of Akatsuki?"

"If I was, you would be dead," Yuki stated, "Show what you got!" Yuki charged.

"Hogan!" Naruto became a hurricane as chakra exploded. Naruto escaped the hurricane as fist first.

"Got power and speed but…," Yuki reached out and caught Naruto's fist in her hand.

"I have more strength," Yuki looked at Naruto as he disappeared, "Bunshin?"

"Kazegan!" Naruto exploded out of the ground and connected with a straight kick to the jaw. Yuki was knocked into the air. She quickly turned it into a somersault.

"This is pretty good but you're still holding back. If 100 is your full strength. When you fought Jin, you used about 75. Now I would say 80 but not enough to fight Akatsuki when they're serious,"

"What?"

"Akatsuki until now has been toying with you. They need you alive but your friends and team mates are not needed and are expendable,"

"What?" Yuki looked the side, "Time for talk is over but can't let you being caught by Akatsuki," Yuki disappeared again and appeared in front of Naruto. She grabbed him by the throat and threw him backward. Naruto turned his head to see something strange. A floating blood seal just hovering there. He hit the seal and found himself being sucked in.

"Welcome to the world of shadows," Yuki stated as he disappeared. The field was filled with shinobi surrounding Yuki.

"What the? Who the hell are you and what did you do Naruto?"

"Shadows are very strange things. Capable of moving your every movement so easily. It's like a perfect copy of you encased in darkness," Yuki stated, "Naruto will have to fight his shadow and win to come back," She moved her hand in front of herself and dropped two balls which exploded into a massive cloud of smoke.

"Get her! Don't let her get away!"

SHADOW WORLD

Naruto landed hard on his back.

"What the hell?" He looked around, "Genjutsu?" Around him was just light, a white world.

"Kai!" Naruto yelled as he tried to cancel it but nothing happens.

"This isn't a illusion. Just another world,"

"Who said that?" Naruto looked around.

"Down you idiot!" Naruto looked down as his Shadow rose out of the ground from 2D to 3D.

"What the hell?" Naruto stumbled backward.

"This is world where shadow exist with their own mind,"

"What the hell...,"

"Is going on? Didn't your parents explain this to you before you can came here?"

"Parents? Explain? Some strange woman shoved me here,"

"That's a new one. Normally when a SIN child comes here, they're already informed,"

"SIN? You know about SIN?"

"This world is training ground for the ones who has the SIN bloodline," The shadow explained as he moved his hand around, "This world is empty so there won't be any damage while training,"

"What training?" Naruto asked.

"Against me,"

"You?"

"I'm Kage. I'm a shadow of the person that enters here. I am myslef but I can anyone who enters,"

"So you're a copy of me?"

"A copy of everything from power, strength, speed, stamina and skill. I can even attack and move like you exactly,"

"How do I get out of here,"

"By beating me,"

"What?"

"To defeat me is the only way out but to defeat me. You must surpass yourself and transcend yourself and also I'm just noticed something,"

"What?"

"You hold back yourself too much!" The shadow yelleed as he charged in.

KONOHA VILLAGE

HOKAGE OFFICE

"Yuki Gouben or so she said. The guard said there was nothing strange about her. The Hyuga guard said she didn't have much more chakra as a normal civilian,"

"So how could she beat Naruot and Hatch senseless? She must be a Class S Missing-Nin from what I can understand, this isn't Akatsuki's stlye,"

"It's not hard to believe that there are other groups who want the Kyubi," Kakashi explained.

"I couldn't find any information in the Bingo book with anyone fitting her appearance or abilities," Kurenai said.

"She could a mercenary or a renegade," Asuma added.

"Already look into that. Nothing about a mercenary or renegade who could do this,"

"Dammit,"

SHADOW WORLD

"Dammit," Naruto coughed as he fell to his knee from a blow to his stomach.

"Come on. This is getting anywhere. I know all of your moves and you know your moves best. Strength and weaknesses," Kage stated as he stood in front of the kneeling Kyubi-vessel.

"Ah!" Kage moved back as a red claw shot from Naruto's shoulder.

"Finally some seriousness," Kage stated as a dark aura started to surround him.

"What the?"

"I told you, I have all of your strength including a copy of the Kyubi's power and techniques. Now bring it and show me your real power,"

KONOHA FOREST

Yuki grabbed the fish on a stick from the fire and took a good bite out of it.

"Devious as ever Yuki," Yuki didn't respond as the voice spoke.

"Sending him there is a gamble you know with his mental state. He can barely use his own power and gambling for him to be consciously able to use the bloodline is a long shot at best,"

"No choice. Either he awakens or he die. This way, he has a chance. The next time, Akatsuki may just kill him with that window of time so close that don't need him alive anymore," Yuki responded as she ate her meal.

"You were always a gambler,"

SHADOW WORLD

Naruto coughed out blood as he dropped to his knee.

"The Bullets. The Dragon Seal. The Kyubi. They don't work," Naruto coughed as Kage stood over him.

"Of course, I have the same abilities as you. You just don't use them to their full abilities while I am willing to. So ready for round 12?" Kage took a fighting stance.

"Bring it or shut up," Naruto stated as he stumbled to his feet.

"Until you find what you lost so long ago this will continue,"

Author Notes

Thanks to Loon Luu for beta reading.Also looking for a new beta reader. My other Beta Reader Lita of Jupiter is inactive I guess.

I know this has been a while. College is tougher than I thought and I couldn't work on this story a lot. Now I have a laptop so I can work anyway as long as the battery doesn't die. I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Like Old Times

Bloodstained Legacy

Don't Own Naruto

#3

"Daemon, it seems Yuki has contacted Naruto."

"That wench! So she has finally decided to show up, has she? Dispatch Rosa and Ryo to seek and destroy Yuki."

"As you command."

(SOMEWHERE IN THE STONE)

Ryo ripped a chunk of meat off the bone. He tossed the bone over his shoulder into the large piles of bones.

"You're disgusting," Rosa stated across from him.

"Shut up. Using fusion takes up a lot chakra. I'm always hungry after using it."

"Using fusion against a kid? You're degrading," Rosa shot back.

"He's better than you think. It's the first time I could have some fun so, shut up." Ryo pointed a leg above the fire at her.

"Why the hell did we have to retreat? We could have easily killed those so called 'reinforcements' the Leaf sent," Rosa asked no one.

"You were sent there to test them to see how strong they are. To see if they're a threat or not," The duo looked to the side as someone came through the bushes.

"What do you want K-US? Shouldn't you be with Vasya?" Rosa spit out as a pale, violet haired woman approached them.

"A message from Daemon." K-US spoke in a monotone.

"Why didn't he message us directly?"

"The reason is this," K-US held up a strange necklace, "Your mission is to seek and destroy. The target is Yuki,"

"So that bitch surfaced eh?" Rosa asked.

"Daemon said you would be assigned to this mission. This necklace will point to her location."

"Thanks now get out of my face," Rosa stated as she snatched the necklace.

"I'll take my leave," K-US bowed as she shallow by her shadow.

(SHADOW WORLD)

"Come on! You can push harder than that," Kage stated as Naruto slid backward. Kage twisted his body a bit, as his fist was covered in fire, "Hogan!" as Kage threw it between them.

"Shatter image," Naruto whispered as everything seem to shatter, like looking through broken glass.

"The Shuukei genjutsu eh?" Kage asked then thought, 'I know how he attacks,'

"Here," Kage turned to the side and struck with a shadow kunai to hit nothing.

"Wrong side," Naruto said as he put his fist into Kage's side, "Impact bullet," Kage felt a shockwave ripped through his side as he was threw sideways.

"Impact bullet? You send a shockwave of chakra through a body by touch," Kage stated as he recovered and ready his fighting stance, "Even I don't know a weakness in this one expect you need to touch the target. I didn't expect it,"

"Now you will be," Naruto said out of breath.

"Is your stamina running out eh?" Kage snapped his fingers. Various shadows started to appear from them. Naruto jumped as the shadow started to rise. Several buildings started to appear. "No point fighting someone about to collapse," Kage stated. "Eat and rest. I'll be back when you're ready to fight again," Kage then became a shadow again and attached to Naruto.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto thought to himself before going inside one of the several buildings.

(FIRE COUNTRY)

"The shadow world is a place to train where you can achieve the bloodline but also no two real people can enter and it's a safe haven also," Yuki said to herself as she walked through a village. "But you're here now," Yuki stopped as she looked around as Ryo and Rosa appeared.

"About time you underlings came," Yuki whispered, "Let's play tag," Yuki disappeared from the middle of the streets.

"This is going to be fun," Ryo stated.

(LEAF VILLAGE)

"We have report with a woman matching the appearance of Yuki and also the Akatsuki members Ryo and Rosa," Shizune yelled as she ran into the Hokage office.

"What? Where?" Tsunade asked.

"Its north of the village, and would take about half a day."

"Damn! Has Haku's Anbu team returned yet?" Shizune nodded, "The report from the village is on your cheek Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked to her cheek and snatched the paper off her cheek. "Send them. Just watch for the time being and act accordingly."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Shizune bowed out.

(IN THE FOREST)

Yuki somersaulted over the barrage of seeds from Rosa's summon. She moved her hand out as a blast of air blew her to the side as Ryo swung down from his blade.

"Damn. She's good," Ryo said as he pulled his blade out of the ground.

"Of course. The boss wouldn't bother unless she was," Rosa stated as she created wooden puppets, "Attack." Rosa commanded the puppets as they moved to attack.

"Divine fire," Yuki stated, as her hands became white flames. She was a blur as she moved between the puppets. Each puppet had combusted after merely being touched.

'So, this is the infamous Divine fire? It must be very powerful to burn my puppets so easily,' Rosa thought as she moved away.

"You're not getting away so easily," Yuki whispered as Rosa felt a stab through her stomach. "I'm Mother Earth. You can't...," Rosa started before Yuki's hand glowed.

"The Mother Earth Spirit allows the user to fuse their soul to a plant or among other things then create a new body for the soul to inhabit," Yuki stated, "Thanks to my abilities, you aren't moving your soul anywhere anytime soon." Rosa saw the signal and ducked as Ryo swung his massive blade over Rosa at Yuki.

"Time for a bow out," Yuki stated as she then rolled backwards out of range.

"Doton!" Ryo started. He looked up to find Yuki finished her seals.

"Doton! Nadre no jutsu!" Yuki slammed his hands into the ground as massive stones flew upward.

"Doton! Doryuu Taiga no jutsu!" The two did not have any time as mud locked their feet in place.

"Oh shit," Rosa hissed as the stone came down.

"Doton! Kekkai Doroudoumu!" A stone dome covered the two. Just before their sight was gone, Yuki held up the necklace they used.

"Don't have time to play around anymore. See ya," Yuki said as she ran away. The stone came crashing down on the dome. As the stones finished, the dome came down.

"Shit. That bitch!" Ryo yelled as he smashed the dried mud with his blade.

"We got company again? It's the same Leaf-Nin from the Grass village," Rosa stated as she pulled a bottle from her side and apply the container to her stab wound,

"That bitch stabbed me with her arm and messed up some of my organs. I'm in no condition to fight now,"

"I'm in pissed off mood; I say bring it," Ryo stated as he dropped his blade to the ground,

"What's with this stupid dust?" Rosa sneezed as soon as her nose smelled the dust in the air, "That bitch! She used one of my poisons!"

"What?..." Ryo started to fall, as he could not stand up.

"She used it in that mud river of hers. You idiot! When you smashed the dried mud, you release the dust. Why did I get struck with an idiot like you," Rosa moaned.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

"There was a fight here recently but I can't tell where they went since there's a poisonous dust floating around," The Dog faced Anbu stated.

"Damnit," Haku said as she looked around, "Move out about 5 kilometers from here. Look for any clues!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The group disappeared.

(SHADOW WORLD)

Naruto roared as he charged.

"Instinct and recklessness," Kage stated as he dodged more punches and kicks, "You're starting to understand. As you grew, you became scared and replaced instinct with smarts but you are not a thinker. You're best with your instinct."

(VALLEY OF THE END)

Yuki hid behind the waterfall as she took in deep breaths. She kneeled down as she coughed up blood.

"Damn it. Maybe I shouldn't have used that woman's poison with the mud," Yuki said as she leaned against the cave wall, "Come on, Naruto. Learn to trust your instincts, yours and hers instincts."

"You weren't always the type to play at all, you know," A new voice stated.

"Shut up and just help me," Yuki spat out.

"As annoying as ever," The voice said, as Yuki's wounds seem to fade away as they slowly healed.

(KONOHA)

(NEXT DAY)

"This has to be one of my worst weeks," Haku stated as she sat down on a nearby stump.

"This reminds me when Naruto and I were on the same team a while ago," Hatch stated as he lay down on the grass. The two were in the training grounds where Naruto disappeared.

"The first time was in the grass village when it was destroyed by two members of Akatsuki who were fighting them and then that Yuki character appear and Naruto went missing and everything's crazy now," Haku recounted.

"Definitely like before. All hell breaks loose. If the past is a clue, Naruto would be making a flashy entrance right about now."

"That's be like before," The two actually looked for anything.

"Like something would actually happen," Haku stated. A loud crackling echoed through the forest followed by bolts of lightning shooting out and a massive gust of wind blew through.

"What? Are we under attack?" Haku yelled over the storm of wind.

"I don't know!" Hatch yelled from behind the rock. The two looked as the wind died out and froze.

"Yo. What's up?" Naruto asked as he stood in the middle of the field. He had changed a lot. His hair had grown to shadow over his eyes. His clothes were in bad condition. He had several healing scratch marks not including his whiskers.

"I'm going to sleep now," Naruto stated as he collapsed.

(HOSPITAL)

"Naruto's physically fine but he's exhausted," Shizune explained as she came out.

"I haven't seen him do that for a long time," Hatch commented.

"Never seen him like this either," Haku stated.

"The strange thing is well, his arms has strange tattoos."

"Tattoos? Anything else?"

"The tattoos go from his back to his arms. It looks strange."

"I better get Tsunade to check on him."

(Shadow World)

"He's a truly monster for sure," Kage stated as Yuki entered the realm.

"Of course he is."

(HOSPITAL)

"I don't know what's with these tattoos but he's perfectly fit. Most of his injuries had already healed up," Tsunade stated as she came out of the room, "But he'll be asleep for some time to build up his strength again,"

"I'm still wondering about those tattoos," Hatch stated.

"They're part of the Sin bloodline," Tsunade answered.

"He has already awakened the bloodline?" Haku asked.

"Part of it. From what I could understand, the bloodline is divided into five parts. This is Earth's Strength," Tsunade explained, "I don't know how but he has started to learn it."

"He's evolving again," Hatch stated

"Evolving?" Shizune asked.

"Rapid adaption. He has done it throughout his ninja career. He is rapidly growing in combat and desperate situations. How else could a kid learn the abilities of the Red Cross or Sharingan before he was 12?" Hatch explained.

"Speaking of Sharingan. How is that guy doing?" Haku asked.

"His body is still recovering from the shock of the seal. He has about 70 of his bodily functions again," Tsunade stated.

(NEXT DAY)

"Damnit," Naruto complained as he walked out of the hospital. He looked where a few people waited.

"Hey," Naruto said.

(CAFÉ)

"So this Yuki sent you to this Shadow world?"

"Yeah. I met this strange guy called Kage. Apparently, he takes the form of whoever enters the place. He has everything you got. He could even copy the Dragon Seal abilities," Naruto explained, "Now can I eat?"

"Pig out," Haku put his food down.

"I'm never going to eat the food in the hospital ever again," Naruto stated as his meal disappeared.

"So what's with the tattoos?" Sakura asked. She had heard from Haku about it.

"It's the mark of the Sin. The Earth's Strength," Naruto explained, "It increases my strength, continuously or in pulses."

"What do you mean by continuous or in pulses?"

"It's like a powerful river. I have it flowing smooth or have a dam that release the water periodically in strong bursts," Naruto explained.

"How about a match?" Sakura asked, "I want to show you some real strength now."

(Training Grounds)

"Didn't we do this already?" Naruto asked as Sakura pulled out a pair of gloves.

"This will be a taijutsu only match," Hatch stated as he looked at the two, "Go!"

"Zan gan," Sakura dodged the rocks from Naruto but she side stepped. She came face to face with Naruto. Sakura went into a back flip as Naruto did a palm strike to her forehead.

"That felt almost like Tsunade but I've taken Tsunade's strongest attacks and survived," Sakura charged forwards.

"Hogan!"

Sakura crossed her arms as she took Naruto's boasted punch. Sakura slid back as she left tracks marks.

"Kaze Gan," Naruto spun and kicked Sakura's side.

"Is that the best you got?" Sakura asked but thought, 'He's stronger for sure.'

"Charged complete," Naruto whispered.

"What?" Sakura questioned. Naruto took off his jacket to reveal the tattoos. This time, they seemed to glow.

"Ah!" Naruto's shoulder exploded as Naruto charged in.

"Oh shit!" Sakura rolled to the side as Naruto punch. The rock he struck broke into pieces.

"Damn. That hurts," Naruto complained, "Too soon to combine a bullet with it,"

"Never turn away from your opponent!" Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto. Her punch missed by a hair's width. He clapped his hands together with his back to her and elbowed Sakura in the gut. Sakura stumbled backward as Naruto spun around, as he got ready to kick.

"So this is where you've been," Shizune yelled. Naruto fell off balance and landed on his back.

"Sorry about that. Sakura, Tsunade's looking for you," Shizune stated. "Also Naruto, Jiraya wants to see you about something."

"Ok," The two Sannin pupils answered.

(AKATSUKI)

"So you were defeated?" Daemon asked.

"We're sorry master. She was too strong," Ryo stated, "But if we find her again..."

"Enough. I know you were no match for that wench. I wanted to see the extent of her strength. I want you two to come with Hikaru and Gora to the Mist. I need that Spirit's power"

"Yes Sir."

(UZUMAKI GROUNDS)

"So what is it?" Naruto asked as he walked onto the training grounds. Jiraya looked up from his notebook, which he quickly put away.

"I heard you were back. I did some digging and found this," He threw something at Naruto. Naruto caught it and looked at it then he looked at Jiraya with a disappointing look.

"What?" Naruto turned the item around to display a bikini clad woman picture with a signature. Jiraya appeared next to Naruto in a flash and replaced the paper.

"What's this?" He was looking at a bunch of glaciers.

"Apparently this is Akatsuki's next target,"

"Ice?"

"Another Spirit Line like the Mother Earth; Poseidon, the water spirit,"

"Why?"

"They need a replacement for the One Tail that you destroyed," Jiraya explained, "They need spiritual power. Humans don't have much, so they need spirits like the Youkai or Spirit Lines so they won't go after Gaara."

"You told the Mizukage about this?" Naruto asked.

"The messenger's is on the way," Jiraya stated.

"I can't do anything in the Mist without permission," Naruto added as he sat down.

"Another thing, this is about that Yuki character. She was sighted coming out of an empty shrine."

"Shrine?" Naruto asked.

"It was a shrine that was left in ruins over the years," Jiraya stated, "I went into the shrine and got these images."

"Runes?" Naruto asked as he looked at them. "No one knows what they say through,"

"Great war. Sealed Gate. The great Storm." Jiraya watched as Naruto stared the images while speaking strangely.

"You can read them?"

"Sort of. I don't know how. I can only make out a few words. They seem to stand out so I can read them," Naruto stated.

"Draw the rune and write the meaning," Jiraya handed him a notebook.

(HOKAGE TOWER)

Sakura looked at the several scrolls on the table in front of her.

"I'm not doing your paperwork again, Sensei," Sakura said.

"Of course not! I wanted to wait a bit longer but you'll need to learn this."

"What is this?"

"Half of these are Shuukei scrolls. The rest are Naruto's notes. Naruto gave me this before he left. He told me to give them to you when I felt you could handle them,"

"You forgot about them didn't you?" Sakura questioned her sensei.

"These genjutsu are top class jutsus that require a lot of stamina and also requires a creative mind rather than a tactician's mind," Tsunade explained, "I wouldn't recommend you trying these but the village needs you to be better. If you choose to, I won't stop you but be careful."

(NARUTO RESIDENCE)

A dust cloud rose as Naruto dropped on his butt exhausted. A former large stone laid in pieces.

"This is a lot of strain on my arms," Naruto stated as he flexed his arm muscles. The tattoos' glow started to fade.

"So far, the weakness is the time limit before your arm give out, which is bad," Hatch said as he stood up, "Also, your control is still bad so you put unneeded strain on it. You're using about 30 more chakra then needed. For the moment, this is should be as a last resort. It's pointless to kill your arms early in a fight.

"No ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu if you can't use your arms were your motto right?"

"Control your opponent from their movements to their abilities and you can control the fight," Hatch corrected as he dusted off his pants.

"So you learn anything new since I was gone twice? I saw you can do that air fist thing,"

"That's not even the start of it all. Anyways, I see you still have her necklace,"

"Until someone shows me some good genjutsu, I'm holding onto it," Naruto stated as he walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm passing on something to a friend."

(KONOHA HOLDING CELLS)

The heavy, thick iron door opened as Naruto walked in. The occupant looked up from the floor. Chains wrapped around his various limbs.

"It's ok," Naruto stated as the door closed. The only light was the one in the ceiling.

"Hey," Naruto sat down against the opposite wall of the occupant. The silence between the two was adding to the tension.

"Power earned is stronger than power given," Naruto whispered, "An old friend told me that. Shortcuts are short lived and at times lead to a dead end," Naruto stood up.

"Not going to talk? At this rate I'll be the one to kill Itachi," Sasuke rushed at Naruto but his chains stopped him.

"Itachi is mine. I'll be the one to kill him!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't think you were the only one who lost a family in that massacre," Naruto stated as he stared at the standing Sasuke, "I suppose you know about the Mangekyou Sharingan? In order to obtain it you have to kill your best friends to unlock it right?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I had the Sharingan but I lost it. I had many friends and been through many wars. One where I had to kill one of my best friends in order to end the life by my hands instead of the poison that rushed through their system. In turn I got the Mangekyou Sharingan but there's another level of the Sharingan."

"What?"

"Only one person has ever used the true Sharingan. The first Sharingan user, it was known as the Zero Sharingan," Naruto made sure he had Sasuke's full attention, "There was another who was close. The Zero Sharingan easily surpasses the Mangekyou Sharingan. Shortly after the massacre I was entrusted with this," Naruto held up a scroll.

"It has all the notes on the one closest to the Zero Sharingan. I'll assume you got a lot of free time anyways," Naruto slid the scroll across the room. He knocked on the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked as the door opened.

"Passing on what I can when I can. I carry many legacies meant for others. This is the legacy of my adopted sister meant for the Uchiha. I'll be back in about a week," Naruto walked away. The door closed on the Uchiha survivor.

(MIST) (Southern Region)

"Who are you?" The dying ninja asked, "You think you can get away with this? The Swordsmen are going to get you," A blade impaled between his eyes.

"It's a strange feeling being back here," Hikaru stated as she pulled out her blade from the dead ninja's skull.

"I don't care as long as we can have some strong opponents. I'm itching for a fight," Gora stated, "When are Rosa and Ryo coming anyways?"

"Who knows? Who cares? They know where the target is."

(UZUMAKI RESIDENCE)

"Damnit," Naruto stated as he looked at his Reikiri. There were several cracks along the blade's surfaces from his bout against Ryo, "I guess I should have expected it. A massive blade like that would normally cut a katana in half," Naruto laid the katana on the fabrics. Kit was on its owner's head.

"I don't have the skill to repair," Naruto stated, "I don't have time to travel to a swords smith. I doubt Takeru could fix this too."

"Good thing we're heading for the Mist," Naruto looked to the door as Haku walked in. "We just got word from the Mist for assistance in the southern region. It will be me, you, Hatch and a guest."

"Guest?"

"An old friend of yours," Haku stated, "Southern gates. ASAP," Haku disappeared. Naruto grabbed the broken katana and his various weapons on his way out as his pet jumped down.

(SOUTHERN GATES)

"Everyone ready?" Haku asked as Naruto and she arrived.

"Of course," Hatch stated.

"Always," Kaoru stated as she walked into the light.

"Kaoru?"

"Rosa's with them. I'm getting my revenge,"

"OK. Let's go,"

Author Notes:

Thanks to LoonLuu and Dragon and Sword Master for beta reading this chapter

I know it's been a while. I got a lot on my hands from College to a factory job to computer trouble. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Note: Changed Crystal Genjutsu to Shuukei Genjutsu.

See ya and hope you review.


	4. Welcome to the Mist

Bloodstained Legacy

Don't Own Naruto Dammit!!!

#4

(Leaf)

(Hokage Tower)

"Why wasn't I sent?" Sakura asked as she sat down.

"You're not train to fight in mist battles,"

"Mist battles? I know the country is covered in mist but...,"

"The mist limits sight for those not trained to see through it, also you need the ability to adapt with the mist. The mist has a psychological effect as well a physical effect on battles. We're dealing with Akatsuki and they've probably mastered these traits,"

"But they'll need a medic for injuries..,"

"Haku is a trained Hunter-Nin from the Mist meaning she's trained in medicine and medic skills. While not as advance as yours or mine, it's best suited for the battlegrounds,"

"Why send Kaoru?"

"Who sent her? She's a renegade Nin with no home village so she can do whatever she wishes,"

"So who is the forth member?"

(Water)

(ON A BOAT)

"So what's your story with the Kiri?" Kaoru asked her travelling partners.

"Ever heard of the Bloody Mist Revolt?"

"The revolt was by one of that swordsman right?"

"Naruto and I were part of the Leaf's reinforcement teams," Hatch explained.

Naruto was sound asleep. Haku was looking over the edge watching the landscape.

"Haku was Zabuza's apprentice. Zabuza was the one who started the revolt,"

"Then shouldn't she in jail then?"

"Naruto helped her out. Haku was an orphan who was adopted by Zabuza. She didn't believe in the revolt, more she believed in Zabuza. Personally, Haku is like Naruto so he helped her out,"

"He's kind but that's pretty bad for a ninja,"

"You can't predict him. He may be kind and nice one second, then the next he becomes a merciless demon. Do you know how the revolt ended?"

"Zabuza's side was massacred. A single ninja kill a good two-thirds of them,"

"The mist turned bloody red. Treasonous blood rain upon the demon. The demon striking all that came close. Truly this is a day of bloody mist. The Bloody Mist Massacre,"

"What's that?"

"An poem from someone who watched it. They called it the bloody mist massacre because of that poem. The name of the 'demon' was not mentioned,"

"Who was that demon then?" Hatch pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Naruto, "The Demon that made the mist red with blood,"

(NARUTO DREAM SCAPE)

Naruto looked at the area. Bloody and malted bodies lay all around.

"This old dream I see," Naruto turned around as a green haired girl walked into existence from nowhere.

"Gen? I guess this because I'm heading back to the Mist now," Naruto stated as he looked around.

"The place of a massacre and my death right? What was worst for you?"

"Your death lead to the massacre,"

"Are you still afraid of 'that'arent you?"

"I'm not fearful of it but I will not use it unless I've lost everything,"

"Power can drive you but you must control the power. Don't let the power control you,"

"That was emotion, Gen. Emotion can drive you but you control the emotion Don't let the emotion control you,"

"I was never good with that poetic crap, Kai said," Gen shrugged her shoulders, "I think it's time you woke up. See ya in your dreams,"

(BOAT)

"Wake up," Hatch stated as he shook Naruto. He shook his head as he took a few steps back then started to dash. He pulled his leg back and kicked. Naruto arms moved and caught Hatch's kick.

"What's up?"

"Trouble," Hatch stated as the door burst open as several men with sabres drawn charged in.

"Hand over all of your treasure or else I get ugly," One yelled.

"You can get more ugly man?" Naruto joked.

"What? I'll show you to keep your ...," A kunai entered his mouth and came out the back of his head.

"What the fu...," The other were blasted back through the door.

"Why the hell did you wake me up for this?" Naruto asked as he yawned.

"You want to miss the action? The whole deck with filled with pirates," Hatch stated.

"You take care of it. I'm going back to sleep,"

"You're no fun," Hatch stated as he walked out.

(ON DECK)

A few pirate dropped dead as Kaoru held her poisonous daggers in her hands. A few more dropped as Haku threw more senbons.

"I'm not the best for this type of fighting," Haku stated as she started to go through seals.

"Suiton suiryuudan no jutsu," A water dragon exploded from the sea and attacked a group of pirates that just came aboard.

"Nice work," Hatch stated as he came from below, "Naruto's sleeping and he's not in a fighting mood,"

"Damn. He's best with this whole mass destruction,"

"Not only him," Hatch stated as he back kicked a pirate in the face.

"Then please display your skills," Hatch cracked his knuckles as an evil grin appeared n his face as his veins started to pop out around his eyes.

"17 pirates? Too easy," Hatch stated as chakra started to flow from his legs and arms."I have been working on this for a while now. Demon Flame," Hatch streaked across the deck. He seemed to bounce off each pirates as he moved. Each pirate were thrown to the air. Haku saw smoke coming from the struck areas. Hatch stopped in the middle of the deck and dropped on his butt out of breath.

"Ora!!" Hatch was overshadowed as someone jumped down from top of the sails. This one wielded a claymore sword which was coming down on Hatch.

"Oh shit," Hatch whispered as the swordsman crashed down on him.

"Hatch!!" Haku yelled as she rushed to the scene with senbon ready to strike. The dust settled with the sword halfway through the deck floor. Hatch was standing over the sword with his left hand holding the sword down and his right hand holding the swordsman's throat.

"It's been a while Reina," Hatch stated as he let go and started to walk away.

"Ora!" Reina pulled out the sword and charged again, "Don't turn your back to an enemy!!"

"Wind slash," Reina was blasted by a gust of wind.

"My back is turn but it's watched," Hatch stated as Naruto walked out of the cabins.

"Hey Reina! Long time no see," Naruto stated as Reina stumbled to her feet.

"You two gotten stronger," Reina stated as she stood up and put her sword away. Most of her body were hidden.

"Of course. I got the nickname the Executioner for a reason," Hatch stated as he stood proud which ended quickly as Naruto kicked from behind.

"Stop trying to act cool," Naruto stated.

"You two haven't changed," Reina said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you here?" Hatch asked.

"I'm your fourth," Reina smiled.

"Oh boy,"

"Oro?"

(MAINLAND)

"So where to?" Naruto asked as they got off the ship. They were all wearing jacket or coats as it poured from the heavens.

"The targets were seen heading for the ice field where legend says Poseidon resides," Reina stated, "We should meet up with the other Mist team on the way,"

"Anyone we know?" Hatch asked.

"I don't know," Reina stated as she walked for the city.

"Have you guys noticed it?" Naruto asked as walked by Hatch.

"Three of them," Hatch stated.

"You think I should...," Haku stated.

"Leave them for now," Naruto stated as he started to followed Reina.

"What's with him?" Koaru asked as she walked off the ship.

"He's always on edge with mission to foreign countries. His history with other countries isn't very good," Hatch stated as he started to walk.

(KONOHA)

Mist started to fill the fields.

"I'll demonstrate a combat in the mists," Kakashi stated as he completed the jutsu, "I can't use it as effective as Haku but I can show some pointers," Sakura lost sight of Kakashi in the thick mist. "This normally takes away sight. Ninjas like Haku are trained to use the mist to replace sight. I don't understand completely myself," Kakashi's voice seemed to come from all over the place.

"So what?" Sakura asked as she started to turn around as she heard sound.

"Tracking the sound is nearly impossible if your opponent is a Mist-Nin," Kakashi whispered as Sakura found a kunai held at her throat, "They specializes in silent killings," Sakura spun around and back fist Kakashi, but Kakashi splashed into water. Sakura tensed up her arms prepared to attack.

"The mist can also be just a distraction," Sakura found herself being pulled into the ground.

"This concludes the lesson. I don't have the ability to display all of the disadvantage of fighting in the mist," Kakashi said as he pulled out his favorite book and walked away.

"Then how can Naruto or Kaoru fight in the mist,"

"For Naruto, it's from experiences and instinct from what I can understand. I don't know the exact details myself and Kaoru, I don't know," Kakashi said before he disappeared.

(MIST)

The ninjas looked up from their weapons as Reina walked into the room.

"Hey guys. I got the team from the Leaf," Reina stated as the rest of them walked in.

"I thought they were only three,"

"She's just following us. She'll get in the way if we let her do her own thing," Hatch explained as he pulled off his hood.

"Hatch the Executioner I get it," One stated.

"Executioner?" Naruto whispered.

"A new nickname," Hatch whispered.

"So who are you?" The leader of the group asked

"The Demon," Naruto stated.

"Demon?" One asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Another stated. The other three just jumped out of their skin.

"You mean he's the Bloody Mist demon? Dual blood?"

"Atobe," Naruto stated. Atobe stood up, towering over Naruto. He has short spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore dark thick blue eyes with metal arm and shin protector. The lower half of his face was hidden by a black scarf.

"You know each other?" Reina asked.

"We've fought before on missions," Naruto stated as he leaned against the wall.

"And you're both alive?" Reina asked.

"Since we both know who you two are, can we continue with the introductions?" Haku asked as she walked.

"Haku!?" The three reached for their weapons but found them none.

"They're real jumpy aren't they?" Hatch asked as he pointed to the three.

"What is she doing here?" One asked.

"She's with us. If you got a problem with that, you have to deal with the Leaf," Naruto stated.

"Here," Haku threw the weapons back to them, "Seems like they're letting anything into the Anbu,"

"Anyways, this isn't the place for this. By the way, who's her?" Atobe asked as he pointed to Kaoru.

"Renegade," Kaoru stated, "I'm just here to kill one of your targets. Don't mind me,"

"I'm Daimon," He had chains wrapped around his wrists and waist and was a big guy.

"I'm Iori," He was short one with a scythe and chain in hand.

"Kira," He has two katanas on his back and was medium build.

"Here's the situation so far. The southern area of the country has a large number of glaciers. According to data from Jiraiya, Akatsuki is looking for Poseidon,"

"Isn't that a myth?"

"Gaea or Mother Nature is in the same class as Poseidon. Poseidon is no myth and Akatsuki is after them. They seem to have trouble finding Poseidon since there are four members of Akatsuki here but this makes it double or more times dangerous,"

"Any clues who?"

"Only two have been confirmed. Hikaru and Gora," Iori stated, "The other two are ...,"

"I can sense Rosa," Kaoru interupted.

"So Jin should be here," Naruto stated.

"We don't have much on Gora and the others but we do know Hikaru," Atobe stated as he pulled out a scroll and unrolled it.

"She's a 19 years old Missing-Nin from the Mist. She is able to use ice jutsu like Haku,"

"No. She's stronger than me with Ice Jutsu," Haku added.

"Ok. She's also a weapon master. She has a large array of weapon at her disposal from katana to chains and etc. She became missing due to her torturous nature. She liked to play with her enemy too much that she was restricted to a number of missions she could take. She didn't like it and went rouge,"

"Anything to add Haku?" Naruto asked.

"Don't get distracted by her with anything. A moment's distraction can find yourself frozen,"

"Ok. So far, we have two Stone-Nins, one Mist-Nin and one Grass-Nin," Hatch stated, "All are Class S Missing-Nin. I'm working with what I know. The two teams will spilt up to search for Poseidon. You guys know anything to the location of Poseidon?"

(KONOHA)

Sakura let out a breath as she looked over the medic records to be added.

"Naruto? Tsunade must have checked him when he came back," Sakura said as she picked up the report. She read over the report and nearly dropped it.

(MIST)

(Rein City)

"So why are we here?" Hatch asked as he looked around.

"Information. There's someone who have a lot of information on old myths. My brother and his team are also collecting information on the other members of Akatsuki," Reina stated, "We're looking for an old man,"

"Who are you calling an old man?" Reina was suddenly flipped into the air. The other was ready to attack to find an aged man. He had a short white beard. He stood straight up over them. In his left hand was a metal cane.

"They called me Leo," Leo stated.

"Leo?"

"He was called Lionheart when he was younger but they just call him Leo now," Reina explained as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"So why are you here Reina and who are your guests?"

"This is Naruto, Haku, Hatch and Kaoru," Reina stated.

"Haku as in Zabuza's old apprentice, Hatch the Executioner of the Leaf and Kaoru the Angel of Death. Also the infamous Naruto. What do I call you now? Can't really call you Dual Blood now," Leo stated.

"You know?"

"You lost your Red Cross and Sharingan abilities? My intelligence network is vast and grand. So what, may I ask, is the purpose of your visit?" He asked.

"Poseidon,"

"Ah. The legendary god of water who now slumber in the sea of ice,"

"You have anything that may help us find it?"

"Follow me," He turned around and walked away with them in toll.

(Leo's House)

Naruto looked around as he came into the house. There were countless scrolls laying around the place, on the walls, tables, floor and even windows. Naruto turned back to Leo who had sat down.

"I didn't want anyone to hear this. Poseidon will not reveal itself to just anyone. Only those who master both the air and the sea. The legendary god of water, who now slumber in the sea of ice. Waiting…" he read.

"Waiting for what?"

"The scroll is ripped," Leo held up the scroll.

"What's wrong?" Hatch asked as he looked over at Reina.

"Leo doesn't give out information with something in return," Reina stated.

"True. I want to find out the rest of this. To find the story of Poseidon," Leo stated as he stood up.

"So only an Ice user can find Poseidon?"

"A master Ice user. Only two people have ever mastered wind, water and ice," Leo exlapined.

"Hikaru and I," Haku replied.

"Yes,"

"Shit. Hikaru's with them,"

"Here. These are scrolls I believe may assist you. Just remember to tell me the story afterwards,"

(LEAF)

(Hokage Office)

"This is serious sensei," Sakura stated as she pointed to report.

"I know," Tsunade replied.

"You knew?"

"I already inform Naruto of his conidition. He said he could feel it,"

"But why now of all times?"

"A tremendous amount of stress, the strain of his own training regiment and his own abilities,"

"But you still sent him out to the field?"

"This won't become a direct problem for a short while. Anyways, Naruto won't die so easily,"

"But no one can live without a beating heart," Sakura stated.

(MIST)

Naruto left out a breath as the boat rocked again. He grabbed the scrolls before they rolled off the table.

"Just got a note from my brother," Reina held up the note, "They already arrived at the ice fields and are searching,"

"Hey Naruto, you said you fought this Atobe before? You think he can fight Akatsuki?" Kaoru asked.

"Atobe's a trickster,"

"What?" Reina yelled.

"When I fought him, it was one of the few times, I had to use all the stops," Naruto stated, "He has many deadly tricks he uses to advert your attention but if you don't be aware of those tricks, they could kill you,"

"He has a wide view of the battle and a highly tuned battle sense. He's strong," Haku added, "When I sparred with him, he was strong but I'm still stronger,"

"Hey! My brother's gotten stronger!!"

"I'm stronger than him before," Haku stated, "I'm way much stronger than before,"

"Yeah you traitorous bitch," Reina whispered. She quickly found herself pinned to the wall with senbons just short of his eyes.

"I fought for what I believed, unlike you who march out on an old crazy man's orders," Haku stated.

"So you turned your back to everyone? You bitch!!" Reina drew her blade and swung as Naruto, who had his back to the cat fight, took in a breath. Suddenly Haku and Reina found themselves pinned to the wall. Haku by her senbons and Reina with her own sword. They looked around then settled to Naruto as he let out the breath.

"Calm down you two. If you're going to fight, do on dry lands so we don't have to swim to shore," Naruto spoke with his back to them.

'What did he do?' Haku thought s as she pulled out the senbons and fell down. She went to her quarters and Reina headed for the deck.

"Nice trick. Learn it when you were away?" Hatch asked as he walked. He picked up a scroll, "The scrolls about Hikaru and Gora. Gora was originally a miner with a thirst for battle. He joined the Stone then left after a lack of battle situation," Hatch looked up at Naruto,

"He's physically strong from his childhood of mining. Strange thing is, there are at least 3 scrolls for Hikaru, Gora and Rosa but barely anything on Jin,"

"Jin. Nothing special until he was 12. Disappeared. Appeared when he was 21 with a giant sword and massacred a squadron of Stone Jounins. That's a general report," Hatch stated as he sat down.

"Yeah," Naruto stated.

"In simple power, you can't match Ryo," Hatch stated as he looked over the short report.

"Huh? What?"

"The Earth Dragons are known for their physical power. From what I remember, Dragon Seal only work for people similar to them. Fire Dragons are offense and you're that," Hatch stated, "Offense is more than just power,"

(MIST GLACIERS)

"Dammit!!" Ryo came down from the sky and spilt the glacier with his sword. He stood on water as chunks of the glacier up to the surface, "Not here,"

"I can see that. I hate the damn cold," Rosa complained as finished her seals and slammed her hands into the glacier, "Doton. Earthquake," Her glacier shattered.

"Nope," Rosa stated with a sneeze.

"Do we actually have a better clue where we can find this Piss don is?" Ryo asked.

"It's Poseidon and no other clues. I can feel it's near by but it's vague," Rosa stated as she looked around.

(Shadow World)

"He's still growing. He's good but he's no match for Class S," Kage stated as he looked at the image, "He has the ability to fight and beat them but his mental state is a bit off. He came here as a tactician type then to wake his bloodline; he had to listen to his instinct. He's need to find a balance of the two. The mind and body must be in sync for the complete awakening,"

"An evolutionary step," Yuki stated, "He need to step forward. If he can't fight these underlings then he has no chance against Deamon," She stood up and walked away from the image.

Author's Notes

Thanks to Loon Luu for pre-reading. Hey Dragon and Sword Master. Are you around?

Btw Auel Nader. Abusing the copy and paste much? Just joking.

Here's the next chapters of Bloodstained Legacy. It's isn't that action. Just mostly set up. I should be coming out with Bloodstained Path soon and Bloodstained Hands after it but who knows for sure? I got mid-terms to deal with first.

Sorry. I posted the rough draft of the story before.

Cya later and hope you review.


	5. Hatch's Flight

1Bloodstained Legacy

Don't Own Naruto.

#5

(Mist)

(Boat)

Hatch took in a deep breath as he slowly pushed out his arms.

"Tai chi?" Reina asked as she came onto deck, "I thought you would only know high speed stuff like you used on the pirates,"

"My goal is to be one of the greatest taijutsu fighters so I learn all styles I can," Hatch stated as he continued his exercise, "So what're your problem with Haku anyways? It's not only about the Revolution,

"What are you talking about?" Reina asked.

"Personal experience, I can see what's underneath the surface. You used the treason shit as an excuse to hate Haku,"

"What's it to you?"

"Distractions are deadly especially against stronger opponents," Hatch stated as he grabbed a towel and swiped his sweat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Reina disappeared below deck.

(Cerulean City)

Iori let out a visible breath as he looked around.

"Why the hell do we have to wait for some shit Leaf ninjas," Iori stated as he kicked a peddle.

"A game of shogi?" Iori looked to the side where an young woman was seated with a shogi board laid out in front of her.

"Why not?"

(Cerulean city)

"This all you got?" Gora asked, "Come on! I want a fight!!"

"He's strong," Daimon stated, "Where the hell is Iori!?"

"Forget him for now. We have to deal with this guy first," Atobe stated as he reeled back his arm, "Eat this," He swung his arm in a wide swing. His sword's blade divided and extended. All held together by a chain.

"Too easy," Gora stated as he grabbed the blade that closest with his lower left arm.

"Wrap around," Atobe said as the chain started to encircle as the other blade started to close it.

"Interesting," Gora stated as he caught the blades with his other arms and one in his mouth.

"Now!!" Atobe yelled as he sent chakra through his blade, "Raiton. Karento no jutsu. This should stop your movements,"

"Piecing chains!!" Daimon pointed his arms at Gora as his chain shot out.

"Silver cross," Kira jumped on top of the chain.

"AH!!" Gora yelled as he flexed his arms out.

"Impossible! That was enough voltage to stop a elephant!!" Atobe yelled.

"Too late!!" Kira yelled as he prepared to attack.

"Doton! Doryu Joheki," Kira was knocked into the air as the ground under him shot up.

"16, 000 point strike!!!" Gora yelled as he charged forward. His arms were a blur as he seemed to pumped his arms and prepared to strike.

"Hakke Kusho Arashi!!" Gora was blasted aside by the strikes.

"What the?" Daisuke asked as he pulled back his chain.

"I told you we had company," Hatch stated as he pulled back his arm.

"Gora," Naruto stated.

"The Dragon brat," Gora stated.

"A bit far from the Glaciers?" Naruto asked.

"I was bored," Gora stated, "7 on 1? This will be fun," He started to crack his knuckles.

'Gora!! You distracted them long enough. The body should be running low soon,'

"Time to go out with a bang!!" Gora yelled as he slammed his arms across his body as he started take in a deep breath.

"He's going to blow!!" Everyone ran as Gora exploded.

"Something's off," Naruto said behind a wall. Hatch was next to him, "He's not the type to kill himself just out of the blue,"

"Let me see," Hatch stated as he focused. His veins pumped as he looked, "What the hell? Come on!" He jumped over the wall and back to ground zero.

"Isn't this Iori?" Hatch asked as he looked over the dead mist Nin.

"What the? Where's Gora then?"

"Looking at him. Looks like he was Gora," Hatch stated, "When I hit the Hakke Kusho, I also added fire natures to cause burns. He has the same burns," Hatch pointed to several burns marks on the shoulders

"Shoten no jutsu," Naruto stated.

"What?" Atobe asked.

"When I studying the Forbidden Arts of the Red Cross,,"

"So what?"

"You changes someone into a perfect clone of someone else. They copy everything from appearance to even bloodline abilities but it quickly burns chakra reserves,"

"Why Iori?"

"Ths jutsu only can work for a short while. The stronger the person, the longer the jutsu can last. They just took one of us while buying them time,"

"Dammit. I'll kill them!!"

"Calm down. There's a trail of chakra," Hatch stated.

"What?"

"Iori was used like a puppet. I can see the string but it's fading,"

(Outskirts of the city)

The shogi girl walked off into one of the paths where someone was waiting. A bo staff was leaning on his shoulder.

"You finished K-US?"

"Yes Vasya," K-US answered as her hair started to lengthen while shifting color.

"Finally, we located the Six-Tails Youkai," Vayate said as he stood up, "There's no way I'm fighting it on my own,"

(Leaf)

"I don't understand. So you're telling me that Naruto doesn't have a heart?" Ino asked.

"No. He has a heart but it's not working right. I checked Naruto's medical history and his heart was a transplant,"

"Who was the donor?"

"An Uchiha," Ino choked on her drink.

"When I checked the reports, his heart was original from a younger Uchiha boy named Ikki," Sakura stated, "You know about how long a heart transplant can last?"

"About ten years or twenty years," Ino stated as she beat her chest.

"It's been about five years and his body is already rejecting the heart,"

"So how is he alive?"

"Something's supplementing for his heart,"

"What the hell can do that?"

"No idea but it's the only thing keeping him alive,"

(Cerulean Sea)

"I hate the cold," Naruto stated as he ran across the icy water.

"Shut up and hurry up," Atobe said as he exploded forward. The groups of Leaf, Mist and one Grass ninjas raced across the glacial fields.

"Cover!!" Hatch yelled.

"Again?" Kaoru yelled as they ran behind glaciers as the water started to rise as a tidal wave crash through.

"I hate this," Atobe said as he started to run again.

"The waves are coming less frequency so they must be tiring," Hatch stated.

(Glaciers)

"I'm taking a break," Ryo stated as he sat down on the water.

"What are you doing?" Rosa asked as she looked at her partner.

"This is bullshit. I'm heading for a fight," Ryo stood up and ran off.

"Is he always like that?" Gora asked.

"He's a battle freak. Just leave him alone," Rosa stated as she put her arms and shot out more seed, "He'll kill those trackers then,"

(Tracker Team)

"What the?" Hatch slid to a stop. The other came to a stop just behind him.

"Another tidal wave?"

"Hey Naruto, Ryo's coming,"

"Ryo? One of Akatsuki? He's my!" Atobe pulled his sword off his back.

"No, he's my," Naruto said as pulled back his arm.

"Hey!!" A missile crashed in the middle.

"What the!?" The various ninjas yelled at the surprise entrance by earlier mentioned Missing-Nin.

"Are you strong?" Ryo asked as he pulled his sword off his back and swung it full circle around him. The ninjas moved back from the blade.

"Daimon! Kira! Reina! Go ahead!" Atobe ordered. The Mist Nins nodded and ran where Ryo had come from. Naruto pointed in the same direction without looking away from Ryo. His team followed the others.

"Naruto. You again? This is should fun with a Mist Swordsman," Ryo said as he looked back and front at the two.

(Shadow World)

"Instincts from his demon side and the mind from his human side but how will join the two you think? Logic and instinct, one typically dominates the other," Kage stated.

"Ryo, Naruto's opponent is an instinctively fighter. He fights with extreme aggression and has a sharp battle instinct," Yuki stated, "Naruto. You may have reawakened your instincts but you still rely on your logic. Naruto. Show me your true strength

(Mist Seas)

"Suiton! Suiryûdan no Jutsu!" Ryo spilt Naruto's water dragon from the side as he charged at Naruto.

"Ah!!" Ryo yelled as he swung his sword from the dragon's side The sword spilt Naruto's neck. Naruto's grin as he turned to water.

"Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu!" The water under Ryo shot up in a blast of water.

"Ah!!" Atobe jumped into the air and swung his chain sword at Ryo.

"No way," Ryo knocked the chained blades away with his sword.

"Raiton! Thunder Shurikens," Atobe crossed his arm then threw them out as he threw a storm of electrified shurikens.

"Doton. Doryûheki," Ryo spit out mud that turned quickly into a wall. The shurikens were embedded in the mud then fell into the ocean.

"Suiton. Teppôdama," Naruto launched the water cannonballs and hammered Ryo into the air.

"Now this is fun!!" Ryo yelled. He bit his thumb. He pulled up his sleeve as he started to fall.

"Stop him!!" Naruto yelled.

"Target," Atobe's sword's blade scattered as each piece flew at Ryo, "Your body has been magnetically charged from my attacks. You can't dodge this," The pieces collided on Ryo.

(Glaciers)

"Look like company's here," Rosa stated, "Pick a dance partner. The green bitch is my,"

"Time for fun," Hikaru drew out two katanas-like blades.

"Alright," Gora stated as he pulled out his razor discs.

(Team)

"They're heading for us!!" Hatch yelled

"How many?" Haku asked.

"I see three of them," Hatch stated, "Oh shit! Move!!"

"Suiton! Bakusui Shoha,!" The group moved apart as Hikaru came crashing down. The water exploded under her. Each of them was swept away from the waves. Each Akatsuki member ran in different directions.

(Haku)

Haku crawled onto the iceberg as she coughed out water. She turned and fall onto her back as she looked at the water.

"Oh shit!!" She pushed off the ice and dove back into the water. She emerged carrying someone, "Even out cold, you're trouble," Haku swung her arm and threw Reina onto the ice.

"That's quite kind for Hunter Haku," Haku spun around to find Hikaru above her on the iceberg.

(Ryo Battle)

"What the hell?" Atobe's sword fragment fell into the water.

"Damn, we were too late,"

"So that's Dragon fusion?" Atobe asked.

"Yeah,"

"Come on. Don't stop now. It was getting fun," Ryo stated.

"Saw fragments," The fragments of Atobe's sword came out of the water spinning at Ryo.

"Come on. This is too easy. My skin is like Dragon skin," Ryo stated as he spun around and batted the blades away with his arm.

"Suiton! Suigadan!" Naruto yelled, "Then I'll pierce that skin," The water started to shot up in spikes.

"Doton. Teppôdama," Ryo fired off a large mud ball at Naruto. The watery attack was pushed away by the force of the attack as it made its way to Naruto and Atobe.

"Raiton! Blitzkerg," Ryo was hit from behind by a bolt of lightning.

"What the hell?" He turned his head to see Atobe. He turned back to Naruto as that Atobe took the blunt of the mud ball. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the ball exploded in a muddy shower.

"Kage bunshin," Naruto whispered as more bunshins came out the water and grabbed Ryo's legs. Ryo, for his part, was numb from the attack. The clones started to pulled Ryo into the water. More clones jumped out of the water and dog pilled onto him.

"Ah!!" There was a rush of chakra from Ryo and knocked the clones off. Naruto and Atobe moved around to avoid the clones. Naruto ducked under three of his clones and he was struck down and fast. He was knocked backward. He saw a stream of blood trailing in front of him.

(Hatch and Kira VS Gora)

Kira knocked the disc away with his sword as he tried to close the distance between him and Gora.

"Ah!" Kira jumped up as he struck down with both sword. Gora grabbed the sword in mid air as he struck Kira with his lower arm. Kira slid across the ground back to where Hatch stood. The two had landed on a small iced island.

"Told you that wouldn't work," Hatch stated as Kira got up.

"Shut up white eyed freak," Hatch slapped Kira in the back of the head.

"Tag, I'm in," Hatch walked by Kira. Hatch pulled out a pair of metal plate gloves as he approached Gora.

"Hand to hand? I'm very good at that," Gora put his rings away as he cracked his knuckles as Hatch charged at him with his fist reeled back. Gora took a low stance.

"Kusen," Hatch slid to a stop as he followed through a hook punch but he was about five meters away from Gora.

"What the?" Gora questioned at Hatch's behavior as he loosen his stance.

"Bam" Hatch whispered as Gora was blasted backward.

"What the?" Gora used his four arms to grabbed the ground for traction.

"Only an idiot would attack you in straight hand to hand,"

"An air blast," Gora stated as he pulled out his rings again, "Then take this," He launched all four rings.

"Kaiten!!" Hatch quickly spun deflecting the rings.

"Doton Kekkai: Dorôdômu!" Hatch and Kira were quickly surrounded in an earth dome.

"Hey Kira. How's your dodging ability?"

"Great, why?" A whistling sound echoed the dome. Hatch ducked as the razor discs flew over him.

"Shit," Kira ready to strike down the disc.

"Don't!!" Hatch yelled as Kira swung down. His swords shattered as he struck. Kira was able to lean back as the blades scrapped the tip of his nose. Kira fell onto his back.

"This is just great. Just great," Hatch stated as he tensed up his leg muscles.

(Kaoru, Daimon against Rosa)

"Mokuton! Forest pillars!!" Daimon hopped side to side as he dodged wooden pillars that came out of the icy ground.

"How the hell is she doing that?" Daimon asked.

"The Gaea spirit allows them to use their chakra as substitute for the ground and nutrients need," Kaoru explained as she broke another pillar.

"So you're stronger then before, Kaoru?" Rosa asked as she swept her hand and release the seeds, "Grow my beauties," The seed grew into wooden monsters.

"Damn," Kaoru stated.

"Summoning!" Daimon yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground and smoke engulfed the battlefield, "Welcome Tra," The smoke cleared to reveal a giant hovering stingray. Rosa jumped back as its tail whipped down at her.

"Quick on her feet," Daimon stated, 'Suiton: Mizuame Nabara,; Daimon spit out a wide syrup at Rosa.

"Like I'll be caught so easily," Rosa stated, "Muton! Forest pillars," The ground shattered as wooden pillars exploded out of the ground. Rosa stood atop one as she rose above the attack. The other two moved around as they evaded the attack

"Tra! Now!!" Daimon looked up to find his summon with several pillar pierced through it's body before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn," Daimon turned back as a pillar exploded into his gut. Daimon was launched into the air.

"Suiton, Suihou," A large bubble of water foamed and caught Daimon. Daimon stumbled to his feet, holding his mid-section.

"I was careless," Daimon stated.

"I'll take care of her then," Kaoru stated, "It's my fight anyways,"

"Bring it then little girl,"

(Haku & Reina Vs Hikaru)

"Come on Haku! Where's that speed of yours!?" Hikaru yelled as Haku dodged attack after attack while carrying Reina.

"Sensatsu Suisho!" Haku used her free hand to form the seals then a storm of needles formed and attacked.

"Come on. Give me something better than that," Hikaru stated as ice walls came out to block.

"What about this!!" Haku jumped into the air as she pulled her leg back, "Wolf fang," She pumped chakra into her legs as she did a roundhouse kick at Hikaru.

"What the?" Hikaru questioned before the needle was propelled forward and some shattered her ice wall, "A wind attack?"

'I need to thank Hatch later,' Haku thought as she unleashed another fang at Hikaru.

"Fuuton. Renkudan," Hikaru let out a powerful blast of air, "Come on. A monkey could do that," Haku was blasted backward and onto the water.

"Suiton! Suiryudan no jutsu," A water dragon rushed at Hikaru.

"Freeze," Hikaru put her hand on the dragon's head and flipped over it. The dragon started to freeze from where Hikaru touched it.

"What the?"

"Come on. This isn't even half of your strength," Hikaru stated, "How long do you plan to carry her around,"

"If I let her, you would have killed her," Haku stated.

"So instead, both of you will die together then," Hikaru stated, " Suiton, Izumi," The water around Haku stated to shoot up.

"Tundra!" Haku slammed her free hand into the water and formed a layer of ice before water shot it up with Haku and Reina.

"Dammit!!" The ice started to break then the water rushed through knocking the two apart.

(Naruto)

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto sat up and looked around the green field.

"You forgotten?" Naruto turned around see his green haired old teammate with her hand behind her back.

"Gen?"

"When was it?" She looked away.

"What?"

"When you lost your smile,"

"My smile. I smile a lot,"

"I mean your real smile. Not smiling when you think should but the smile when you were having fun and was truly happy,"

"I haven't had much real fun for a while,"

"You used to even find a battle fun. That was why you could grow so much before. SO much they said you evolved in battle,"

"I did?"

"I remember how you would taunt and make jokes about our opponents. You loved to challenge yourself against strong opponents," Gen looked over her shoulder at him.

"And that was why you died?"

"I knew the dangers of each mission and accepted it. Remember this field?"

"It seems familiar,"

"It was where we first met. It was the field behind the orphanage where we both were before Ruki adopted us," Gen stated, "So Naruto. Do you think you can find your smile again? Your real smile? Where's the little brat I could call my little brother?"

"I don't know if I can. There isn't much to smile about,"

"Life and death. Naruto. You know one of my favorite sayings. If you worry about death then life will slip away?"

"Of course,"

"You're burden yourself with Ruki's, my and Kai's death too much. We wouldn't want you to burden yourself with us. Come on, just smile or laugh like the Lil trickster you were back then," Gen started to walk away as the field started to fade.

"Live and continue with your life. It's your life that Ruki, Kai and I died to protect. The smiling child," She disappeared also.

(Real world)

Naruto's eyes snapped open to find a mix of icy water and his own blood. For a moment, Naruto panicked before he calmed himself down. He started to gathered chakra into his feet as he started to rise up. He moved his head to his side and found a large chunk of his mid-section was gone but was healing up. He looked around the water when he felt the water rushed at him then someone heavy struck him back. He flipped around in the water for a while before he stopped himself.

'Just smile or laugh like the lil trickster you were huh?' Naruto thought as he came out of the water and coughed out the water in his lung. He looked around but found nothing, seems like he was swept from distance away. He climbed onto an iceberg then fell onto his back.

"I'm alive," Naruto whispered to no one. His chest started to shake before he laughed out loud, "I'm alive!!" he climbed onto his feet, "know yourself. Know your opponent. Know your surrounding. Know when to run," Naruto recited Kai's rules as he looked at the sky before the corners of his lips started to twitch up. Naruto looked into the eye where he saw a shadow of what hit him.

(Haku Vs Hikaru)

(Five Minutes Before)

Haku made a loud splash as she landed on the water before she went off into a dash as Reina made a loud splash before she started to go down.

"Hyoton. Tundra ice," The surface quickly froze over as Hikaru put her hands on the water.

"Dammit," Haku drew her Anbu blade as she jumped into the air. She crashed down striking with the blade but barely piercing the surface.

"Just you and me now," Hikaru stated with a wicked smile on her face.

"Damn you,"

"Little Haku, your friends always seem to die on you, don't they? The Hunter Haku who death always follow," Hikaru taunted, "Your original team died because you weren't strong enough and you still not strong enough to save anyone,"

"Stop it!" Haku yelled as she continued to slash away at the ice.

"Now your little fan dies," Hikaru taunted while Haku continued to chirp away at the ice.

"Dammit," Haku's swings started to slow down as blood dripped from her hands. She raised the blade above her head and stabbed it into the ground before she dropped down using the blade to hold herself up. The water under almost seemed to explode from the force.

'I'm sorry, Lin,' Haku thought, 'I couldn't save her,' Haku didn't know how long she was like that until.

"Damn. That bastard, what the hell did he hit me with," The tension was somewhat broke at the sudden entrance of Naruto walking by cursing like crazy but didn't notice the ice until he slipped then moved his legs trying to keep his footing.

"Naruto?" Haku questioned at she looked at her teammates who was carrying something on his back.

"Hey. What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

"Who's that?" Haku pointed to the person on his back.

"Oh Reina? I was underwater and she slammed into me. Did you cause that current?"

"Current? I remember you used to attack without seals with the whole Nature manipulation. You used to create ice without seals and what not. I'll carry her until she wakes up. So this is your fight," Naruto stated.

"What's with you?"

"I think I had a moment of clarity or something. I should have knocked on death's door a long time ago," Naruto stated before he waved and continued on his way.

"He is always like that?" Hikaru asked.

"Not really," Haku stated before she threw her arms at Hikaru. A stream of water followed her arm movements, "I just remember the difference between you and me. Your ice jutsu are trained into you while I was born with it,"

"So what? I'm still stronger,"

"We'll see,"

(Hatch & Kira Against Gora)

"What the hell was that!?" Kira yelled as he looked at the large hole in the mud dome.

"Wolf Fang," Hatch stated as the two ran out of the mud dome as the hole started to close.

"That was impressive but this is more!!" Gora yelled as he lifted a complete ball of mud and chucked it at them.

"Twin Fangs!!" Hatch somersaulted into the air as he kicked with both legs. Two wind blades shoot from his legs and cut the earth ball in half.

"Like that brat's bullets," Gora stated.

"Took those bullets and upgraded them into Fangs," Hatch stated as he pulled back his right, "Flame Fang!" Hatch threw a hook punch as his arm lit up in flames. The flames flew at Gora.

"Ah!!" Gora's arms were a blur as he palmed the flames out of existence.

"128 strikes…," Hatch said.

"I have studied all sorts of hand to hand combat style including the Hyuga Ryu. It isn't that great. Poking your opponents to death?"

"What about I show you then since you're in my range," Hatch took a low stance, "Ah!"

"128 point right? Here's my version! 16, 000 point strike!!" Kira just watched as Hatch struck a blistering speed while Gora did the same.

"2, 4,8, 16,32, 64, 128!" Hatch's strikes were blinding.

"4, 16, 64, 256, 1024, 4100, 16000," Gora was striking at the same speed. Gora was blocking Hatch's strikes with one hand each while striking with his free hands. Hatch broke away out of breath.

"I'm impressed. Few survive my 16, 000 strikes," Gora stated as Hatch took in a deep breath.

'Even the Hakke Hyaku Nijûhachi Shô wasn't enough,' Hatch thought as he forced himself not to vomit, 'My arms and legs are trembling from the shock of the blows. I can barely see straight,' Hatch started stumbled around as he tried to keep his eyes on Gora.

"Time to finish this!" Gora ran to finish him off.

"Swallow slices!!" Gora barely dodged the series of wind blades from Kira.

"Forgot about me?" Kira questioned as he gripped his blades.

"You little bug. Don't interfere," Gora lunged at Kira.

"Digger fang!!" Gora was hit with a large rock to the side of the head.

"Don't you bugs just die?" Gora asked as it was shown Gora had caught the rock with his right arms. Gora threw the rock back at Hatch.

(Naruto)

"Are you awake yet?" Naruto lightly slapped Reina. Reina groaned as started to open her eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Good, you're awake," Naruto stated as he stood up, "Now where is Ryo?"

"Where's everyone?"

"Let's see," Naruto closed his eyes, "Haku was back there. Hatch's over there. Koaru's that way," Naruto pointed off in different directions.

"How the?"

"Hearing," Naruto tugged in his ear, "Ryo's that way,"

"You're stronger than earlier," Naruto stopped from running.

"I had some things on my mind," Naruto answered, "Chakra is half physical and half mental. If one is weak, your power is weaken. My mind is clear now,"

"Mind?"

"Like my teacher told me, know yourself," Naruto stated, "See you later then," Naruto couched down as chakra wrapped around his legs before he exploded into the air.

(Hatch)

"Fangs were developed two years ago," Hatch whispered as punched the rock and shattered it, "I hate using this but I have no choice it seems,"

"What in the world?" Gora asked. Hatch appeared in front of Gora with his skin starting to turn red.

"The Inner gates," Hatch stated as he punched Gora in the stomach sending him backwards, "I can only open three gates but it's difficult to keep up so I'll have to end this," Hatch disappeared again before appeared in front of Gora, "Peregrine Wings," Hatch's arm sweep up striking Gora's armpits. Gora could felt his lower arm dislocated.

"Peregrine talons," Gora felt Hatch behind him as he delivered to two kicks to his upper arm pits, "Peregrine Driver," Hatch grabbed Gora's neck as the two started to fall. Hatch turned them so to hit the ground face first.

"Ah!!" Gora felt the speed exploded as Chakra exploded from Hatch's feet and shoulder as they started to spin. Hatch drove Gora deep into the icy ground. A loud exploded as the iceberg started cracking under the force.

"Hatch?" Kira yelled as Hatch emerged from the mist. Hatch let out a breath.

"I hate using the gates," Hatch stated as he fell forward onto the ice.

"I was no help," Kira stated as he scratched his head.

Author's Note

Seems like I don't have any active Beta-readers so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Looking for new Beat-Readers as you could guess.


	6. Damn

Bloodstained Legacy

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

#6

"He's gone for sure," Kira stated as he cleaned off his blade beside sheathed it as he walked over to Hatch who was taking deep breaths as his body started to turn back to normal.

"Was that really ...necessary?" Hatch stated.

"It's the standard works for Missing-Nins," Kira stated as he tighten the string on the bag before he swung it over his shoulder, "You should have seen what the new Mizukage did to an assassin"

"What is this new Mizukage like?" Hatch rotated his arm as he sat down.

"Can't say I really liked him. He's tough for sure. He was one of the Seven Swordsman and an old war vet. I don't care much for politics personally,"

"I see,"

"Come on. If this guy is just as strong as the other...,"

"I'll stay here. Using that, it takes a lot of you," Hatch stated.

"Ok then," Kira ran off into the water as Hatch took in a breath.

"You can come out. I don't really like being followed," Hatch stated as a shadowed figure emerged from the ice, "Genjutsu doesn't work against the Byakugan through it took me a while to see you,"

"Seems like I have to complete my mission earlier than expected,"

"You wished," Hatch's veins started to popped out from his entire body, "Say to the devil for me,"

(Naruto)

Naruto arrived at the battle site to find Atobe grasping for air as he weakly held his blade.

"What's up?"

"Where the hell have you've been?" Atobe coughed out as he turned his sword into a cane, "This guy is a beast,"

"Back for more? I thought I killed you," Ryo stated as he crackled his knuckles.

"Hell rejected me but they told me they have a open spot just for you!!" Naruto charged at Ryo.

"Come on!!" Ryo yelled as he got in a sitting stance as Naruto came at him. Naruto unexpected slid to a stop as he held out his arm.

"Boom," A barrage of fireballs shot out of his arm at Ryo.

"Is that all?" Ryo barely felt the attack but a large cloud of smoke engulfed him, "Come on. Even a tag has more punch than that," Ryo stated followed by a large breath from him. The smoke cleared.

"Tag you're it!!" Naruto yelled. Ryo looked down to find a bunch of tags on his body.

"Damn," Ryo was engulfed in another explosion, "Now that strung,"

"Blaze!!" Naruto came down striking Ryo's arm. The flame blade barely cut Ryo's skin before he punched Naruto away.

"Stronger," Ryo stated.

"A clear mind does that," Naruto slid to a stop as he took in a deep breath, "Flare!!" Naruto let out a powerful blast of fire from his mouth.

"Katon.Karyu Endan!" Ryo let out his own fire blasts.

"You have no affinity for fire," Ryo stated as his own attack started to push Naruto's flare away.

"I know that," Naruto stated as jumped over the fire blast, "But can you handle this! Flare!"

"Again? Come on!"

"Fuuton. Senpuu!" Naruto let out a strong cyclone that combined.

"Kurogane Karada!!" Ryo yelled as the firestorm hit.

"Raiton! Rai-Gun," five lightning bolts struck through smoke.

"Thanks," Naruto stated as he landed on the water.

"That's all I got," Atobe stated.

"Now this is fun," Ryo stated as the smoke cleared. He was bleeding from his shoulder, "Come, anything else?"

"You have no idea,"

(Kaoru's Battle)

"Bring it little girl,"

'I can't beat her with wood jutsus,' Kaoru thought as she watched for attacks, "So why did you have to destroy the village!?"

"It was an eyesore. So pathetic, a village that falls from grace should disappear," Rosa stated as she waved her hands. A stream of vines came rushing at Kaoru.

"I hope this will work," Kaoru whispered as pulled someone small and threw it at the stream, "River wash," Kaoru directed waster in the same direction.

"That's it?" Rosa asked as the water hit the vines and a loud bang echoed as smoke was kicked off.

"What in the world?" Rosa stated as the smoke cleared to reveal the vines frozen.

"I can't beat you one on one in Mokuton jutsus," Kaoru stated as jumped on top of the iced vines and seem to skate towards Rosa.

"Trapper," Small vines grew out of the frozen plant and tried to grab Kaoru.

"Take this!!" She threw something at Rosa which was blocked by a small wall of trapper vines as other vines wrapped around her legs,

"What's this?" The vines moved and dropped the item into her hand, "Are you throwing medicine at me?"

"Rein!!" The water around them rose then came down in a drizzle.

"What the?"

"Ever heard of the Capsules from the Leaf?"

"Oh shi..," The capsules exploded in her face.

"Ah!!" Kaoru ripped off the vines as she ran at Rosa.

"Damn," Rosa screamed as put her hand over her face, "My face! Ah!!" Kaoru rushed backward as giant trees exploded out of the ground like wild fire from Rosa's position.

"She's losing it!!"

"You dare harm my beautiful face!!" Rosa screamed as she kept her face hidden with her hand, "Summoning,"

Haku's Battle

"Makyo Hakuhyo," Haku leaned back as an ice mirror appeared behind her.

"This old trick," Hikaru spun around and slashed the mirror in half as it formed behind her.

"Old trick, new style," Hikaru looked up as Haku came out of the mirror in a uppercut.

"Ah!" Hikaru stumbled backward with her hand over her throat.

"Thick skull," Haku stated as Hikaru moved her hand to reveal three Senbon needles sticking out of her jaw. Hikaru grabbed them then pulled out them while freezing the wound.

"Tou Tekkai," Hikaru's body started to freeze over.

"What in the world?"

"Find to break through this with your little needles," Hikaru taunted.

"Million flying needles," Haku stated as the battle field was eclipsed as ice needles started to form.

"Quantity," Hikaru stated as the needles rushed in. Hikaru crossed her arms over her head. The onslaught continued for a while until the smoke cleared t reveal Hikaru with most of ice Armor left with only a few wounds.

"That was better but that's all you got it seems," Hikaru stated as she looked at the visually tired Haku. Hikaru shred her icy armor before she appeared behind Haku and grabbed her.

"Frostbite," Hikaru started to freeze Haku over.

"Icy Prison," Haku spun around and grabbed Hikaru before Haku became water and wrapped around Hikaru.

"Where are you!" Hikaru screamed before she was engulfed in the water sphere which then froze over. Haku broke out of the floor with one hand in the frozen sphere, "Ice Maiden," Haku formed ice spears with her free hand, "Strike," Haku dropped the pierced ice ball into the sea as she walked away as blood came floating to the surface.

(Leaf)

"What are you doing Sakura? This is Naruto's home," Ino stated as they walked with the house.

"I just can't leave it alone. How the hell can be Naruto alive without a heart,"

"But didn't you say it because of some bypass thing?"

"That doesn't explain how," Sakura stated as she looked through the rather large library.

"I never notice this place,"

"It was always locked before," Sakura stated as pulled out a book.

"Locked?"

"I found the key just before Naruto came back. This is the first time I have enough time to look through it," Sakura stated as she cracked open the book.

"We shouldn't be here," Ino stated as she looked around expecting something to pop out.

"I deactivated the security system," Sakura put the open book down and took an older book out as Ino screamed, "What is it?" Sakura quickly turned around to see Ino on the ground with a normal fox size Kit at the door.

"It's just Naruto's pet," Sakura stated as she looked down at the desk, "What the?"

"What is it?"

"Looks like Naruto's translating this," Sakura picked up the paper.

"Three Great Ones who ruled the Land," Sakura read, "Most of these are not done. Defeated by... The Biju, the Serpents and the Oni? What the hell!?" Sakura jumped back as the paper ignited in blue flames.

"Get out! Get Out! GET OUT!!" A booming voice echoed as more flames appeared dancing around the girls. For the part, the two screamed and ran like bats out of hell.

(Naruto)

"I don't know how you changed in such a short time but it isn't enough!!" Ryo yelled as he charged at Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin Barricade," A small group of came from Naruto and jumped on Ryo.

"This again?!" Ryo roared as the bunshins struggled to hold on as Ryo tried to throw them off.

"Bang," Naruto whispered as he charged in. The bunshin smiled before a chain of explosion engulfed in Ryo.

"Blaze!" A flame blade came out of Naruto's left arm as he entered the smoke. As the smoke cleared, Ryo was holding the kunai point away just a centimeter from his eye.

"Trying to blind me?" Ryo asked as he flexed his muscle and threw Naruto away.

"Flare!!" Naruto's flame blade disappeared as flare erupted from his arm.

"Ryuusei!" Ryo countered the attack with a flare from his mouth. The resulting collision sends the two backward.

"Almost," Naruto whispered as he looked up and wiped off dried blood from his forehead, " Kage Bunshin," A large group of Kage Bunshins and charged forward, As he held out his right hand and gripped it with his left hand.

'Last shot,' Naruto stated. His body was starting to break down from the injuries and length of the battle.

"This again? Gokakyu no Jutsu!" The bunshins were engulfed in the fireball.

'Focus demon chakra into the legs. Wait until the right time to use the chakra to explode,'

"Ah!" Naruto exploded through the fire at Ryo, "Eat this!"

'Channel the demon chakra into the arm for explosive power,' He swung his arm at Ryo who moved his own arms to blocked, "Ryu Rasengan,"

"Shit,"

(Reina)

"Hey Reina," Reina turned around to see a battle scarred Haku dropped down a few meters from her.

"What do you want? You beat Hikaru didn't you? Want to rub it in?"

"That's the same thing Nile said after our first assassination mission,"

"Do you dare to ever say her name you traitor!!" Reina yelled as she turned around stopped as her body screamed in pain.

"True warriors are forged in the heart of battle. We needed a strong leader at least that what the others believed. I just believed in my master. He saved me and I owed him my life," Haku stated, "If Atobe were to start a revolt, which would you side with; your country or your brother? Which bond is stronger?"

"Shut up!!"

"Life is full of decision where at times you must leave the world you know behind and followed what you believe in. I have something to believe in and fight for," Haku struck her chest with her palm as she coughed out blood, "I found a new family I'm going to fight to protect," Haku walked by Reina, "If you try to stay in the past, the future will leave you behind without your own legacy to call your own,"

"Legacy?"

"What I leave behind, I will not regret, what about you?" Haku disappeared in a burst of speed.

(Kaoru's Battle)

"Damn," Kaoru looked up at the massive tree from the roots.

"This is the true form of Gaea," Rosa stated as she backed toward it, "Gaea's body," Rosa started to descend into the tree, "And I'm the mind," Rosa completely merged with the giant tree.

"What does this do?" The tree started to vent green mist.

"Poison!!" Kaoru moved back onto the water as she covered her mouth.

"Come out my warriors," Rosa's voice boomed from above as Kaoru looked up as large seeds came falling down. The seed open up into humanoid wood giant puppets.

"More puppets?" Kaoru questioned as they came down on the roots. One stepped onto the water and disappeared deep under it, "You know they can't stand on water,"

"What about this then?" Large roots came out of the water and rose up into the air. Kaoru made had time to dodge as the roots exploded into small branches that shot everywhere. Kaoru came back to the water to see the area was a forest of wood. She looked back to find a half dome of branches.

"Shit," Kaoru stated as the puppets started to move using the branches.

(Haku)

"What in the hell happened here?" Haku asked as Hatch wiped his bloody hands.

"I think we have trouble beside Akatsuki," Hatch stated as he threw the black cloth away.

"They're all Mist," Haku stated.

"The new Mizukage looking to start a war and he wants our dead bodies as the trigger," Hatch stated as he cracked his neck side to side.

"What about his team?"

"According to one of them, Atobe was one of the candidates to be the Mizukage and was almost appointed. Atobe's peaceful by nature; he would oppose the war,"

"Is this all the assassins?"

"No, they'll be idiots to send only this many," Hatch clasped his hands together as he used the Byukagan, "Found them," He pointed in the direction.

"Let's go then," Haku handed Hatch a soldier pill.

"Seems like they're after Naruto first," The two started to run.

Kaoru

Kaoru was out of breath as she threw the last puppet into the water.

"Out of breath little girl?" Rosa' voice taunted as Kaoru sat down to her butt.

"Shut you old hag. I remember now,"

"What?"

"Rosa or rather Rin Barean. You were the previous carrier of the Mother Earth Spirit. You left the village after the elders took the spirit from you," Kaoru stated.

"Shut up!!" The root grew more branches that were moved at Karou. She jumped back to dodge.

"I heard you had become deform and ugly as a toad's butt,"

"Shut up!" A stream of seeds rained.

"The past hurts doesn't it?"

"That's it," The battlefield took as the roots started to withdrew as the giant tree started to shrink down into a seed like.

"Gaea's final form," The seed opened up as a floral covered Rosa.

"Now die," Rosa stated as she lifted her hand at Kaoru. A stream of vines came out of her hand growing as they came at Kaoru

'Last capsule,' Kaoru threw the small item which froze the vines in place.

"Still with those tricks?" Rosa questioned as lifted her other hand.

"What the matter?" Kaoru stated, "Feel cold or rather stiff should I say,"

"What did you do?" Rosa screamed.

"Power must be controlled by you. Not you be controlled by the power. How much chakra have you use? Gaea is constantly draining away your chakra in addition to using your chakra as the source," Kaoru stated as walked up to the stiff Rosa, "Those capsules also had spores from a parasite fungus that drains a tree of it's nutrients. You're been so distracted you never noticed,"

"You damn bi...," Kaoru covered her mouth as she pulled a pair of kunai blades out.

"Bye,"

Underwater

'That damn bitch. I'll kill her nice and slowly,' Her bloody body drifted deeper into the deep blue ocean.

'_Child of water and wind. Master of air and sea. Come to me_,' Her body suddenly stopped drifting as it was pulled in by an invisible force.

Naruto

Naruto was laid out on the ice. His arms were simply melting the ice from them. He was breathing hard.

"A combination attack of the Dragon Contract and your strongest attack that took out my arm which had the Dragon contact. I'm almost out of chakra myself. If you were stronger then you could have kill me. I'll remember you," Ryo stated as he lifted his fist.

"That's why I'm here," A storm of blades struck Ryo in the back

"You Mist bastard," Ryo stated as he fell down. Naruto put his hand up and stopped Ryo's fall.

"You gloat too much. I have limitless chakra, my body heals fast. If you waste too much time, I'll bite you in the ass," Naruto stated as one of the scratches on his face healed.

"Rasengan," Naruto slammed his free hand into Ryo's abdomen.

"Ah!!" Ryo was sent into the air by the attack. Ryo crashed down and through the ice to a watery grave.

"You're an insane bastard," Atobe stated as he dropped his sword to the ground. The two turned to look as loud clapping echoed.

"Why are you here Douben?" Before them, was the rather large man with a strangely shaped claymore sword with about a dozen mist ninjas.

"Gouben?" Naruto questioned.

"He's the new Mizukage. You remember the old man who met before? He died last year from old age and this guy got the job," Atobe explained then turned to the Kage, "Why are you here?"

"You're going to be the trigger,"

"Trigger?" Gouben did a hand motion as his escorts jumped at the two.

"Sensatsu Suisho,"A wave of ninjas fell to the ground with needles in their legs.

"Demon flame," More ninjas hit the ground, screaming in pain about their insides.

"Hey guys," Naruto stated weakly as Haku and Hatch arrived.

"You think you can stop us all?" The Mizukage stated as he moved his arms out. The Mist Nins readied their weapons.

"How are you Naruto?" Haku asked.

"My arms are in bad conditions," Naruto replied, "I'll take about four minutes to heal up,"

"I don't like these odds for sure,"

"Magnetic field," Haku noticed her needles starting be to pulled away from her hand.

"What in the world?" A vast amount of blades flew from the Mist Ninja's sides. Several of these ninjas were impaled by the flying weapons.

"Reina!" The Mizukage yelled as he turned around. Reina was standing with her blade drawn and a large assortment of weapons around her.

"You think you can mess with us and get away with it, you bastard?" Reina stated, "We were sent on a mission to fight Akatsuki but we were too weak and the Leaf fought and defeat them for us, so we owe them. We pay back what we owe,"

"Nice speech but that shows why we need this war. The strong are separated from the weak in battle. We need only the strong,"

"Strong bodied but weak minded right. People like them who don't think for themselves but follow orders?"

"That is what ninjas are. Now kill her," A loud deep roared echoed through the air followed by a loud as something started to cut through the water towards. Something very large was rushing toward them.

"Another one of your tricks?"

'_Death to all. Death to the Mist. Death to all_,'

"What in the world?" The water exploded as something came up from under the surface.

"Typhoon,"

Kaoru

"Who are you?" Kaoru questioned but she was out of breath and bleeding from several wounds.

"Is this what you're supposed to get?" Kiasme asked as he looked at the orb Itachi held.

"Yes," Itachi stated.

'I'm too weak to fight them now,' Kaoru thought as she forced herself to keep standing.

"I'm not interested in an injured opponent," Itachi stated as he walked away.

"Too weak for even me," Kiasme followed.

'They got the Mother Earth Spirit. Dammit, I failed,' Kaoru collapsed onto the ice.

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto opened his eyes as he found Haku and Hatch not too far. He pointed farther away from their current location.

"I'm just taking a wild guess but I'll say that's Poseidon," Hatch stated as he came out from the surface of the water.

"Hikaru's in the core," Haku stated as she swam for ice surface.

"Any ideas?" Naruto questioned as Poseidon attacked the Mist Ninjas.

"I say let Poseidon kill them first," Haku stated.

"Looks like Gouben running away," Hatch stated.

"Damn coward. I'm going after him," Haku stated as she ran off.

"Let her deal with him but sooner or later Poseidon will go after us," Naruto stated.

"Is it just me or this stuff is a bit much? It's worst than when we were with Gen and Kai," Hatch stated as he sat down on the ice.

"I guess so. I mean, about five or six years ago, we were came out of the Academy as low level Genin and now we're fighting S Class Missing Ninjas, Elemental Spirits and an entire damn Mist Army,"

"You know what's more strange," Hatch questioned.

"What?"

"We're about hundred meters from a massacre, chatting like we're drinking tea,"

"True but my arms still need time to heal up," Naruto comaplained.

"Found you!" A Mist Ninja appeared out of the water.

"We're talking here!" Hatch punched while Naruto kicked the ninja away.

"I really need to stop spending time with you. I'm starting to turn into you," Hatch stated.

"What's so bad about that? Better then being you Mr Stone Cold Hacchi,"

"Shouldn't we be moving. Not talking like old men,"

"Right,"

(Haku)

"Dammit. Why did that monster have to come," The Mizukage ran across the ice.

"What a coward," Three needles struck his legs and he fell to the ground.

"Haku?"

"I never met you but I've heard of you. The great general and one of the Seven Swordsman. Turns out you're a damn coward," Haku stated as she held her needles ready to strike.

"Even a warrior knows when to retreat,"

"Too bad your ninjas didn't seem to hear that order," Haku stated as she struck his other leg. He fell to his back.

"You're pretty useless without an army to back you up," Haku stated as she aimed his shoulder.

"Wrong little girl," The ice broke as a stream came out and knocked the needles out of the air, the stream started to widen as more streams out of the water around her.

"I remembered against Hikaru how to really use my bloodline. I forgot how I could manipulate water and ice so easily when I was younger," Haku stated as she put out her hands as the streams all moved to hit her.

"Ice barrier," The ice under Haku shattered and started to gathered around her in a sphere of thick ice as the streams hit.

"Suiton! Gosuiryūdan no Jutsu," The ice broken more as five water dragons came out and slammed themselves against the ice barrier.

"Suiton. Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu," The Mizukage found his feet being pulled under in an instant.

"Techanically this is a earth jutsu but it's the same idea. So how did you become the Mizukage since you're so weak," Haku stated as she walked toward the buried kage.

"This is why Zabuza was passed over for canididate for the next Mizukage. Power isn't everything," The Mizukage tried to move his hands but found his body couldn't move.

"This is still ice even if I can move through it like nothing," Haku stated as she stopped about a meter from him, "Seems like I can finish my mission from years ago,"

"Mission? So the Leaf wants me dead?"

"No, my job during the revolt was to assassin the Mizukage," Haku pulled out several needles, "This is the last mission given to me as a Mist Nin. My last connection to this country,"

(Naruto and Hatch)

"So should we help them?" Naruto looked as more Mist Ninjas was hit by Poseidon.

"They were sent to kill us," Hatch reminded.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"Here," Karoou stated weakly.

"What happened to you?"

"Two more Akatsuki bastards. They took the Gaea Spirit,"

"Who?"

"A blue skinned freak and a black hair guy with red eyes,"

"Red eyes?" Naruto was in her face in an instance.

"Itachi Uchiha I guess," Hacchi stated as he used his Byakugan, "Don't see them,"

"Shit!!" Naruto punched the icy ground.

"What's with him?"

"Revenge against the guy and so on," Hatch stated.

"Is that Poseidon?" Kaoru pointed to the giant water creatures rushing towards them.

"Damn,"

Author's Note

I know it's been a long time between chapters. Seems each chapter takes longer to complete through this one is a bit longer than normal. I guess I rather not makes excuses through being kicked out a college program is dishearten.

As mentions before, I'm looking for pre-readers through I don't think many people like the fact I take so long to finish a chapter. Currently working on the next chapter but no promise as to when I'll be done.


	7. Untitled

Bloodstained Legacy

Don't Own Naruto

#7

"So how do you deal with Kaoru?" Naruto asked.

"Mother Earth I can handle. That I can't," Kaoru stated.

"Run?" Naruto suggested.

"We're facing a spirit that can control water and ice. We're surrounded by it," Hacchi stated.

"True," Naruto stated as he readied himself for the Spirit.

"Our only shot is to hit the core,"

"Shooter?" Naruto turned to the two.

"Shooter?" Kaoru asked.

"Long range attack patterns," Hacchi stated as he tighten his muscles.

"Ok…," Kaoru stated as she looked on.

"Flare!!" Naruto launched a blast of fire at the water beast but barely pierced the surface.

"Hakke Kūshō' Hatch launched a series of long range blow with the same effect, "The water's absorbing the blows and pushes it away,"

"Fire beats wind, wind beat lightning, lightning beat earth, and earth beats water right?" Naruto asked as they ask at top speed which was like ants running for the spirit.

"We don't have Gaea," Kaoru reminded.

"I hate using this tech…," Hatch stopped and started to tense his body.

"Guess I have no choice," Naruto stated as he turned around and pushed Hatch backwards.

"What are you…," Naruto roared as red chakra started to poured out of him.

"Now we run faster," Hatch grabbed Kaoru and ran away as hard as he could.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Kyubi," Hatch answered. The one tail Naruto lunged and struck with his chakra claw. The attack barely broke the surface of the Poseidon.

"Ahhh!!" Poseidon roared as he moved its arm and sent a torrent of water at Naruto. Naruto exploded into the water as he took in a deep breath as he focused chakra to his mouth.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he fired a 'chakra blast' from his mouth. The water was ripped away but wasn't enough to reach Hikaru and was closely restored. In response, Naruto was hit by a hurricane of water.

**'Cut through the water and go straight for the source!!'** Kyubi yelled in his head as he landed.

'Trying,' Naruto thought as he continued to attack.

**'Focus my chakra to your body like and strikes as you did in the Sound,' **Naruto had a flashback to the time when he cut through the terror of death miasma.

"I hate crash courses," Naruto stated.

'**Your head is too thick for anything else to work,'** Kyubi responded as Naruto danced around as a storm of ice spikes came down.

'How?' Naruto questioned as he continued to move back.

**'First get closer. This is only can be used on contact,' **Kyubi stated.

"First how do I do it?"

'Remember that chakra nature training you did with wind? Use my chakra with your chakra,' Kyubi explained as Naruto charged in.

"Ok. Like the nature training," Naruto held his hand out like he was able to do the Chidori. Red chakra and blue chakra mixed into a purple flame as Naruto lunged but was swatted by Poseidon's hand. Naruto turned to face the hand ran his hand through it. The watery hand spilt in half as the momentum forced Naruto into a glacier.

"That could have gone better," Naruto coughed out as Poseidon replaced it hand.

"Five seconds to make a new hand," Naruto whispered as he landed down then ran back at Poseidon.

"Ah!" Poseidon roared as it swept it hand through the water causing a tidal wave at Naruto.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" A cyclone intercepted the attack.

"You owe me Naruto!!" Haku yelled as Naruto jumped.

Shadow World

**"So his Touch is a cutter," **

"So it seems," Yuki replied.

**"But it's a bit reckless to attack an Elemental Spirit head on like that,"**

"His instincts told him and its right. Poseidon's weakness is its lack of accelerative speed. Its speed comes from momentum but with it's slow to move from a stand still," Yuki explained as she stood up.

**"What's wrong? It's a good show," **

"The Rebirth Ritual," Kage answered, "I don't why but he's about to enter The Sleep,"

"This is the end for Poseidon. Even a Spirit like Poseidon is no match for a Sinner,"

Mist

"Ah!!" Naruto hit the chest of the watery manifestation. The water around him seems to rush away as he made his way to Hikaru.

"Bullet burst!!" Naruto yelled as his shoulders exploded and propelled him faster at Hikaru.

"I'll kill you!!!" Hikaru screamed as Naruto's hand was stopped by the wrist. Hikaru pulled back her fist.

"Rasengan!!" Naruto stated as swung his free hand but a block of ice solidified in front of the attack and took the majority of the attack.

"Die," Hikaru stated as she made a similar hand gesture to Gaara's desert coffin. Naruto could feel the water start to crush him.

'Mix my chakra around my body with Kyubi's,' Naruto thought as he tried to focus, "Ah!!" Naruto's body turned purple for a second as his body ripped through the water and slipped down.

"Let's heat things up," Naruto stated as the dragon seal started to glow, "Combustion!!" The water exploded outward as an explosion of fire ripped through it.

'Still can't handle it,' Naruto thought as the smoke cleared to reveal his bloody body. Half of his body was covered in wounds from the explosion. Naruto forced his good eye open to see Hikaru falling towards him with a blade of ice in hand.

"This is your end!!" Hikaru yelled as Naruto blacked out.

(Haku)

Haku covered her eyes from the flash of Naruto's explosion then she saw Naruto fallings with a trail of blood following his descend. Above him was Hikaru with a blade of ice ready for landing.

"Shit!!" Haku yelled as noticed Naruto's body moved then went limp as the two hit the water. She jumped and dove into the icy water.

(Five minutes later)

Haku broke through the surface and dragged herself out with one hand. With her other hand, she dragged a limp Naruto out and threw him onto the ice as Hatch came running with Kaoru behind.

"Is he ok?" Hatch asked as they approached.

"No!!" Haku screamed as she started to perform CPR.

(LEAF)

(A Week Later)

"I don't know how we're going to explain this one," Hatch stated as the cart came to a stop in front of the gates to home.

"You think I know. I'm still freaked out," Hacchi stated as the two got off and walked to the back.

"What are you two doing?" The Guard asked.

"Good. Someone's here. Call the medics,"

LEAF HOSPITAL

"This is abnormal even for him," Shizune stated as she came out of the room, "While his heart isn't beating. Naruto's body is more or less in a state of hibernation it seems,"

"Anything else?" Haku asked.

"His body is also changing. He's growing new chakra paths, parallel to his natural ones. These ones are carrying demon chakra,"

"Rebirth," The ninjas in the area jumped into fighting stance as Yuki came out of the shadows, "Naruto's body is changing to make better use of his new abilities," Yuki looked around and noticed their stances, "You think you can actually take me?" She waved her hand around before her body became a blur herself. All of the shinobi present were knocked into the air in the next second.

"Naruto can only use Lighting Speed for a single step but I can move more freely at this speed," Yuki explained as she came to a stop.

"So who are you?"

"Someone with an interest in the boy,"

"You have the Sin Bloodline," Hatch stated.

"Stating useless facts," Yuki stated.

"So why is Naruto undergoing this Rebirth?"

"When all abilities are awaken, we slumber," Yuki stated as she pulled a pack of cigarettes from inside her shirt. She tilted her head down as she lit one, "When we awaken from our slumber, we are stronger,"

"You can't smoke here," Shizune yelled.

"Want to try and stop me?"

"Wait a minute. All of abilities? I only known three," Haku stated.

"Earth's Strength, Lightning Speed and Water's Touch right?" Yuki let out some smoke, "Fire's Vision and Wind's Whisper, are missing,"

"Vision…What about the Sharingan Naruto could use?"

"Sharingan? You mean that red eyes thingy those fans-guys could do?" Yuki looked up at the ceiling, "Fire Vision alters the User's eyes so they can see what their demon can see…"

"You don't know do you?"

"You're acting like you know everything but you know not much more than we do," Hatch stated.

"Piss off. I'm thinking," Yuki's demeanor completely changing as her shoulder dropped down and leaned against the wall. Yuki was mumbling to herself, "Fire's Vision…source….Bykug…cr..ted….Shar….,"

"Why did you think he got the red eyes?"

"His heart,"

"His heart?"

"He had a heart transparent,"

"I see," Yuki let out a puff of smoke, "The fire that burns within the heart. Tainted by the demon our sight will see what the demon sees,"

"Huh?"

"There's a lot of poems and crap that describe the Sin Bloodline," Yuki stated, "Seems like the heart messed with his eyes and he got those Red Eyes instead of demon eyes,"

"Who's this beaut…," Yuki back fisted Jiraiya across the room.

"I see enough to keep 10 meters between me and you," All females nodded on agreement, "Looks like my welcome is dying. One bit of advice, Naruto will wake up, be careful because when he does," Yuki smiled as she dropped the cigarette from her mouth. When it hit the ground, a cloud of smoke swallowed up the room.

(AKATSUKI HQ)

"We got the blasted spirits like you asked," Kisame stated as two crystals were placed on the altar.

"Good. This is enough spiritual power to replace the One Tail,"

"Which are left?" Itachi questioned.

"Only 1 remain,"

"We're going hunting it seems," Kisame stated, "Who are we targeting?"

"The Nine Tails. He has entered Slumber and he is being kept in Konoha. Vasyate and K-US will go with you,"

(MIST)

"That's all I saw," Reina stated as she finished her story.

"I see," Leon leaned back in his seat, "So Naruto collapsed afterwards and didn't wake up? Guess I'm off,"

"Off? Why?"

"To see the birth of a Sinner,"

(Unknown)

"Where am I?"

"Your very soul," Naruto spun around to meet a familiar red haired woman.

"What is going on?"

"Five elements give you new strength. Find them and unlock their true power," Kyubi explained.

"How?"

"Search," Kyubi opened her arms as the darkness surrounding them shattered like glass to reveal rolling hills with items sticking out, "Find your power,"

(Leaf Borders)

"Such a boring fight," Kisame stated as he ripped through a patrol.

"The mission isn't a fight. Just to retrieve the target," Itachi stated.

"Yes," K-US stated as she followed Itachi down the path.

"You can kill any one who crosses our path if you're so bloodthirsty," Vasyate stated as he padded the Shark Man's shoulder.

"Why you!!!" Before he could attack, K-US made her way between the two. Kisame growled before he let out a breath and put his hand away from his blade.

"I get it. No fighting," K-US nodded before she continued on her way.

(Unknown)

"What the hell," Naruto stated as he walked around looking at all the items, "Wait. That's Ruki's…," Naruto grabbed the katana handle.

_"You ok kid?" She couched down as she put out her hand to the bloody child that laid on the ground curled into a ball. The boy shook as her hand came close._

"What the hell?" Naruto stumbled backward holding the katana in one hand and his head in the other.

"Memories of the past," Naruto spun around to see a teenage red headed.

"Nee-san," Naruto whispered.

"It's been a while but this isn't the time to talk," She stated before she was engulfed in fire before becoming fire herself and rushed into Naruto. Naruto stumbled back with his hand on his chest.

"What in the world?" Naruto felt his body getting warmer.

(Hospital)

Naruto's bedridden body suddenly shot up with his eyes open before he fell backward to the bed. Soon nurses came into the room and got a shock. His eyes slowly closed.

(Training Grounds)

"Ah!" Sakura yelled as she shattered the ground with her fist but her target burst away from her.

"Jūken bullet!" Sakura narrowly dodged the explosive palm strike. As Hinata passed, she planted her leading leg and spun around to face Sakura. Sakura came down with her fist but Hinata knocked it to the side.

"You're open," Hinata whispered as she struck but found nothing, "An illusion!"

"Gotcha!" Sakura grabbed the back of Hinata's neck.

"I give," Hinata placed her hands up as she let go.

"Nice match," The two girls turned as Haku walked onto the field.

"Haku, What are you doing here?"

"A message, seems like old friends are coming,"

"Old friends?"

"The final target of Akatsuki will be Naruto,"

"Naruto? Why Naruto?"

"Come on, I think its better I gather everyone first,"

(Hokage Office)

"Sensei?" Shizune asked as she walked.

"So Haku and Hatch explained about Naruto's secret to everyone?" Shizune nodded, "The council wants to send Naruto away from the village for our safety since Akatsuki would be coming for him,"

"I can understand what they want but are we?"

"No. thankfully Naruto has a lot of friends with power and made it clear they don't want Naruto to be moved,"

"How will we deal with Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki will have to invade the Leaf but the Council has given orders to avoid contact so Akatsuki has a free pass most of the way here,"

"Sensei?"

"We don't have much information on who is attacking. The only known members are Itachi and Kisame but there are still two members we don't know about,"

"I also heard Haku and Hatch talking to you earlier,"

"Yes, Naruto decided it was best for them to know about the Kyubi. I hope they understand,"

(Training Grounds)

The grounds were quiet as everyone was looking at the ground, many unable to respond to the news they were just told.

"I know this is a lot to take but that's what Naruto wanted to tell you. Like it or not, guarding Naruto has left to those who wish too,"

"What?"

"Most of the older generation will not interfere if Akatsuki comes for Naruto. So anyone who's guards Naruto will have to decide to fight," Hatch stated, "I'm fighting for sure,"

"Why are you fighting exactly?"

"I'm fighting because he's my friend, simple as that," Hatch turned and started to walk away.

"That's all I have to say. I have to get ready,"

(Naruto)

"Dammit," Naruto stated as his hand phased through another item.

"Only items that represent true fragments of your soul can be touched. You have created many masks and false pieces of your souls over the years. Many of these things represent that; you must remember who helped truly shape who you are today,"

"Who made me, me," Naruto whispered as he looked around. He continued to search.

"Please hurry before my dark side surfaces," Kyubi whispered.

Author's Notes

Sorry about such a long wait for this chapter. Had a episode of block and lack of ideas. This chapter hasn't been pre-read so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar problems.

Previews of Chapter 8

A roar ripped through the hospital halls as a dead ninjas flew down the hall.

"What in the world….," Sakura whispered as she looked down the hall at a pair of red eyes staring back at her. It roared across, the windows shattered as the shockwave knocked her into the wall and she collapsed down to the ground.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered before darkness engulfed iner


	8. Revival of the Children

Bloodstained Legacy

Don't Own Naruto

#8 Revivals of the Children

"I cans sense several ninjas 104 meters to the west," K-US stated monotone.

"Who gives a damn about some cowardly Leaf Ninjas," Vayaste stated.

"Can I kill them?" Kisame questioned as he reached for his sword.

"Let them be. I would serve no purpose," Itachi stated, "They have ready sent a message to back,"

"Shit so should we be expecting a welcome party?"

"Be ready either way,"

(LEAF)

"The enemies identified are Itachi, Kisame of the Mist and Vasyate of the Stone. The fourth woman has yet to be identified," Haku explained at several Anbu who decided to fight, "Fighting four S-Class Missing-Nins as a group is suicide. Our best chance will be to separate and attack them separately,"

"How do we separate them?"

"Our first plan is to force them apart through a barrage of weapons and explosives. Alpha team will attack Kisame, Beta team will attack Vayaste. My team will deal with the woman,"

"What about Itachi?" One Anbu asked.

"We have a weapon ready for him,"

(Prison Cell)

"Hey!" The cell door opened.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"We have some information for you. We're giving you your wish,"

"What is that?"

"It involves your brother, Itachi. You interested?"

"Start talking,"

(Training Field)

"Attack," A stream of needles threw down from the air at the target.

"Too slow," Hatch stated as he deflected with a kunai.

"I'm getting better," Haku stated.

"What's with this rush of elemental manipulating training?" Hatch questioned.

"I wanted to get the feeling again. Against Hikaru I could use powerful jutsu without seals but I can't get that feeling again,"

"Wasn't that ineffective,"

"Shut up. It was Poseidon that revived her," Haku stated as she focused and created more needles.

"Suna Shigure," Haku's forming needles were hit by a barrage of sand needles.

"What in the world?" Haku turned to find Gaara, Temari and Kankuro standing at the edge of the field.

"Hey," Hatch stated slightly nervous as he waved at the kid who had crushed his leg a few years back.

"We're offering our help," Gaara stated.

"We owe the brat," Kankuro said as Temari slapped the back of his head.

"His name is Naruto not brat," Temari informed her bother with her fan ready to hit.

"These are S Class Missing-Nins you know," Haku stated.

"Naruto took away my demon, I owe him my life," Gaara stated.

"And you two?"

"We follow Gaara," Temari stated.

"Through I rather not die if I can help it," Kankuro stated.

"I'll brief you later than,"

"You, the Hyuga," Gaara stated.

"Me? What?" Hatch pointed at himself.

"What happened to that style from before?" Gaara stated. He waited for a minute then turned around and left.

"Style from before?" Haku turned to her training partner.

"Don't worry about it but I'm beat. I'll see you later," Before Haku could say a word, Hatch disappeared.

"What style?"

"I believe he called it Abijigoku,"

(Restaurant)

"Abijigoku. I haven't thought about that style since the Sand mission," Hatch whispered as he leaned back with a dango stick on his mouth.

"Abijigoku, a nearly mythical fighting style created and used by Hacchi Hyuga," Hatch spun around on the bench to fight Gai.

"Sensei," Hatch bowed.

"We're equal now. No need for formality," Gai stated.

"Why are you so not well . . .yourself,"

"I volunteered to fight Kisame and I'll have to be serious," Gai stated as he sat down across from Hacchi, "From what I've seen, you can't hold back anymore. I better get back to training," The next few words, Gai made a 180 and back to his normal self which Hatch ignored.

"I better start on the revival of Abijigoku,"

(Naruto)

"Shit. The fire was a fluke it seems," Kyubi whispered as Naruto continued to wander around below, "Should I tell him about my dark side? My power can't be contained much longer,"

(Training Ground)

"Hacchi," Tenten yelled as Gai's team looked for the Hyuga, "Any sign of him Neji?" As to answer her question, a large pillar of earth shot up into the sky. Without a word, the team shot off in that direction.

As they arrived, they slowly looked around the scene before them. Several small craters lay scattered around the field. Several shattered trees also littered the ground.

"What in the world," A loud yelled alerted them to the figure in the middle of all of this destruction. A great deal of streams was rising off his body before he took in a deep breath.

"Revival…comply…tee," Hatch collapsed where he stood.

(Hospital)

"It's chakra exhaustion?" Haku asked, "That's strange for Hatch to use all of his power like that. What was he doing?" She turned to Team Gai.

"Sensei told us to talk to Hacchi about helping his training. Saying it would be a good experience,"

"Against Abijigoku, you would get massacre,"

"What's this Abijigoku exactly?"

"Like Naruto, Hatch has sealed several things over the year. Abijigoku was one of them. The legacy of Roku, seems like it's starting to be revived,"

"The legacy of Roku?" Neji questioned.

"Roku, the Children of destruction,"

(Elsewhere in the Hospital)

"Naruto's original team was that Team 6!?" Sakura yelled.

"You didn't know," Shizune asked as she looked over Hacchi's medical file, "Hacchi Hyuga, Gwen Shuukei and Naruto Uzumaki were known as the Leaf's Children of Destruction or rather their counterparts. The Fiend, the Executioner and the Mirage,"

"You mean… the mountain Kira, the village of Zala…," Sakura continued down the list.

"You never wonder about his team before?"

"I knew they were team 6 but there's a new team 6 every year," Sakura stated.

"Seems like their destructive nature died with Gwen through but they've been slowly regaining their old power," Shizune stated as she placed the file down, "Their potential is incredible. I just wonder who else has this much potential?"

"Didn't they completely demolish an entire mountain once?"

(Training Grounds)

"Sorry for bring you here but with Hacchi in the hospital. I need a training partner," Haku explained as she readied herself, "Just come at me. If I can use this against a high speed taijutsu user then I can use it against anyone,"

"Ok….," Her partner readied themselves.

"Come on," As soon as the word left her mouth, blast of air and a single strike later, Haku was seeing the sky. Haku let out a few coughs, "That was fast for sure Hinata," Haku sat up and waved Hinata off.

'An incredible fast dash-in using the bullet burst developed by Naruto and a single strike from the Gentle Fist could easily finish most people. Hinata aimed for a non-vital point. If it was a vital point…,' Haku kicked up herself off the ground, "Let's try that again Hinata,"

"Hay,"

(Naruto's World)

"Dammit," Naruto sat down on the ground and then fell onto his back.

"Giving up so easily?" Kyubi appeared standing above him, "Think about your past and when impact people had on your life," She started to walk away. Naruto sat up to look, "An impact isn't always kind. Like water, we need water for our thirst but water can drown us with too much,"

"Water? Killer water," Naruto spotted something in the distance, "No…,"

"Akatsuki is coming for you. The longer you sleep, the more likely this will be pointless. Hold no regrets and move forward holding the memories of the past,"

"Gwen's favorite phrase,"

"Or you rather have the spirit of the past drag you back to hell," Kyubi finished as she faded.

"Yeah, that's Gwen already. Always with the occultist stuff…,"

(Day of the Attack)

"A large number of chakra signatures are approaching," K-US stated. The sky lit up as a series of large scale attack came raining down.

"About time," Kisame stated, "I'll leave you guys from leftovers,"

"Let's go," Vayaste stated as the attacks came down and the group scattered

(Naruto)

'Dammit, we're cutting it close and I can't give him more clues without taking m attention off holding back my Yin for much longer. They're also close, especially his presence is causing Naruto's own body to react violent. You have at least an hour later,'

(Vayaste)

"Where is he?" The Anbu searched the area.

"I can sense his chakra near by for sure," Another stated.

"Doton. Collapsing ground," The ground below them became loose then fell down. The Anbu barely had time

"Raiton. Chain lightning," In mid-air the Anbu were struck down by lightning.

"Looking for me?" Vayaste stated as he came down from the trees. He drew his katana, "That lightning affected your nervous if I hit right. Let's if I kill you before you recover,"

(Kisame)

"Dynamic Entry!" Gai's kick was easily blocked by his blade.

"You again?" Kisame stated as he swung Gai away.

"With friends," Gai stated as Neji, Tenten and Lee appeared.

"Side dishes for the feast eh?" Kisame stated, "First to prepare the environment! Suiton, Bakusui Shōha," The team moved back as Kisame coughed up a large amount of water around them.

"Let's get start now," Kisame stated as he drew his blade to his side.

(K-US)

"8 opponents. Two potential threats," K-US stated as Haku, Gaara and their teams readied themselves, "Attack pattern Gamma,"

"Desert avalanche," K-US was surrounded by a torrent of sand coming down on her.

"Counterattack initialized. Fuuton, Arashi," The wave of sand was hit by a powerful blast of wind.

"What in the world?" Haku stated as she moved her hand from her eyes.

"A powerful wind counterattack," Gaara stated as his shield came down.

"A Wind Elemental?" One of Haku's teammate questioned.

"Just observe for now," Haku stated, "Heat her up,"

(Itachi)

Itachi stood quietly in the clearing waiting.

"Chidori!!" Sasuke exploded out of the tree and struck Itachi through the chest only to have the missing-nin turn into crows.

"Current," Sasuke whispered as his still charged attack exploded outward toward Itachi.

"Weak as before," Itachi stated as he raised his hand from his cloak, "Fuuton," The rest was silenced by a powerful gust of wind that deflected the electric attack.

"I'm not the same as before," Sasuke was answered by silence from his brother, "So, how long is your second compared to my?" Sasuke looked up at his brother with red eyes.

(Konoha)

(Elder Council Room)

"I can't believe how many left for a single child," An elder stated.

"He must have deceived them," Another stated.

"They should have just let Akatsuki come in and take the demon away for good,"

"Words and deception is all you are good for. Neither blind nor corrupt, Naruto is," The council of elders turned as a woman came out of the shadow.

"Who are you?" One questioned.

"A Demon," Yui stated as she threw out her arms, "Or rather a Sinner. Heard of my kind?"

"A Survivor of Whirl…," An elder started before their head was cut off.

"This world is better off without you blind FOOLS!!!" Yui screamed as body parts flew and blood sprayed.

"We are sinners who carry the burden of darkness to protect humanity from an age that has passed." Yui stated as she disappeared back into the shadow, "Wake up soon Naruto," Shortly afterward, the window lit up with it rained embers.

(Hospital)

"What in the world?" Sakura questioned as she came into Hatch's room to find him sitting up in his bed.

"You should lie back down," Sakura stated as she moved to get him down.

"How long have I've been out?"

"A few days,"

"How long till attack?"

"They already left. Akatsuki was about a day walk away,"

"Why are you…?"

"I may be strong but I'm no match for an S Class Ninjas," Sakura said as she tried to get him back down.

"I'm fine," Hatch said as he grabbed and moved Sakura's hand away, "Illusions that rival the Sharingan and a punch that could knock anyone's head off and you're no match?" Hatch started to crack his bones, "Naruto never gave you the perfumes?"

"Perfumes? I remembering reading about them,"

"They're can enhance the Shuukei Illusions," Hatch explained as he got out of the bed, "Is Naruto awake?"

"No and you're not going anything until I do a check up,"

"Something's off," Hatch stated as Sakura opened his eye with a light.

"What?"

"Their speed traveling through these is a snail pace,"

"Nothing seems to be wrong with you but Akatsuki's speed seemed to be a bit slow,"

"Can you check on Naruto? I need to gather my things and head after them,"

"Ok but I rather had you rest but knowing you, don't push yourself," Sakura stated as she walked and headed for the east wing.

(K-US)

The scene looked like it was bomb to hell expect a lone figure on an untouched pot of land where she stood.

"Dammit," Haku stated, "She hasn't move an inch or attack yet,"

"She's strong and she is able to use all five elements," Gaara stated.

"Poison's not working, it's like she doesn't breathe," Kankuro stated, "Her skin is like steel too,"

"Kankuro, Temari, leave," Gaara stated.

"Gaara?"

"This battle will become dangerous. I want out of the danger. Leave now," Gaara pointed at Haku, "You too," He turned his back to them then he walked toward K-US.

"Is he serious?" Haku questioned. The two Sand-Nins nodded, "Team moved back now,"

"Roger ma'am," Haku looked at the scene but she jumped away with the Sand Siblings.

"You are not a Leaf. What business do you have here?" K-US questioned.

"Repaying an immeasurable debt," Gaara stated as his gourd exploded and sand eclipsed the sun.

(Kisame)

"Hakke Kūshō," Kisame blocked a barrage of air strikes with a wall of water.

"Eat this," Tenten threw a massive spiked bomb at Kisame.

"Shark Bite," Kisame created a shark made of water that leapt out of the water and bit the bomb down in mid-air.

"Take this!" Lee yelled as he tried to sweep Kisame's legs from under him. The rather large Swordsman showed good agility as he somersaulted over Lee's kick. While he was upside down he swung his sword. Lee blocked with his arms as the sword struck. Lee didn't like the shark grin as Kisame pulled the blade back to him, Sparks flew as the blade destroyed Lee's weights.

"This is quite boring. Got anything better?" Kisame stated.

"Lee, Neji, Tenten, get back now," Gai stated as he walked toward Kisame.

"Should get more interesting now,"

(Vayaste)

"This is too easy," Vayaste stated as he gave a downed ninja a swift kick.

"Damn you," One grunted.

"Orders were to buy time but I hate long fights. Too many openings as the fight goes on," Vayaste pulled out his katana, "So long then Leafy," He readied to strike to find he couldn't move.

"Nikudan Sensha," Vayaste narrowly dodged the human tank that was Chouji.

"We come back from our mission to find some troublesome business," Shikamaru stated as he retracted his shadow.

"Careful, he's an S Class Nin," Asuma stated as he lit a new cigarette.

"Let's hope you're more interesting,"

(Itachi)

"So you unlocked Jikoku," Itachi stated as he dodged a barrage of fire jutsu, "You're still weak,"

"That's not all I learned in that darkness," Itachi whispered as the Sasuke he spoke with disputed into dust and the real Sasuke's hand pierced Itachi from behind.

"Still weak," Itachi stated before he went limp.

"This is not right," Sasuke stated as he pulled out his arm and Itachi collapsed to the ground. Sasuke grabbed his cloak and ripped it off to a series of stitches and discolored flesh. Sasuke jumped back as his body started to change into a featureless head like a mannequin head.

"Shit! A Clone," Sasuke yelled. He turned to the direction of the village then took off.

(Hospital)

"This is too easy," Kisame stated as he ripped the seals off the door. Around them laid dead guards.

"Careful, no need to alert others," Vayaste stated before the seals were lit up by black flames.

"That works," Kisame stated as K-US opened the door to darkness.

"Who the hell?" Sakura yelled. The group of Missing-Nin turned around to find the pink haired kunoichi.

"K-US. Deal with her," Vayaste stated.

"Guys," Kisame tried to get their attention but it was too late. A roar ripped through the hospital halls as a dead guards flew down the hall.

"What in the world….," Sakura whispered as she looked down the hall at a pair of red eyes staring back at her. It roared again, the windows shattered as the shockwave knocked her into the wall and she collapsed down to the ground.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered before darkness engulfed her. The Akatsuki Member jumped away from the tremendous Killing intent as red chakra poured from their target.

"This just gets better and better," Vayaste stated.

"You have no idea," The group turned around as a dome of darkness collapsed to reveal Sakura but more important Yui and Hatch.

"Let's have some fun," Hatch stated as he cracked his neck.

Author's Notes:

It's been a few month since my last updates but it's hard for me to have the drive to write with so few reviews, at lot of alerts through. Well anyways, the eighth chapter of Bloodstained Legacy. Don't expect the next chapter for a well. Sorry but school comes first for me.

Next Chapter:

Daemon's plan is revealed. Naruto's connection to the Sinners. Yui's own past and the link between her and the assassination of the Council.


	9. Awakenings

Bloodstained Legacy

Don't Own Naruto

By: Burningangelkai

#9 Awakenings

"Ration. Rain no jutsu," The wall exploded before Vayaste jumped out followed by the others.

"K-US, get the kid!!" Vayaste yelled. K-US nodded as she struck herself to the wall.

"Sakura get message to the others!" Hatch yelled as he jumped out. Yui ran across the hall and caught Naruto as he fell down.

"Is he wok!?" Sakura yelled.

"He's fine, he just reacted to their presence," Yui stated as she checked Naruto's vitals, "Go message them. I'll protect him," Sakura hesitated for a moment and ran for it.

"Shadow Blade," Yui's shadow separated from her body and lunged at K-US as she came back through the hole. The pale woman side stepped as the shadow slashed through the wall.

"I have already analyzed your abilities. You can not defeat me,"

"Damn puppet. Try to catch me if you can!!" Yui yelled as her shadow returned and she slid into it with Naruto in tow.

(Gavra and Haku)

"What in the world!?" Haku questioned as K-US suddenly collapsed. Haku cautious approached and grabbed the wrist.

"Is she dead?" Gaara questioned.

"This is strange," Haku stated, "The bone is too hard. Also the body is cold. It's like metal," Haku pulled out a kunai cut down the forearm and ripped the flesh apart, "She wasn't human! Shit. We need to get back to Konoha!"

"So these things were distractions? Come on," Gaara raised his hands as a cloud of sand lifted them up, "This will be faster,"

(Vayaste and Team 10)

"Shadow bind," Shikamaru trapped Vayaste in his jutsu. Asuma charged into his knuckles ready.

"Take this!" Asuma swung his blade as Shikamaru let go. Vayaste suddenly collapsed before Asuma could hit.

"What the?"

"Chouji, give him a hand to make sure," Asuma stated, "We better get back fast," Asuma lit up another cigarette, "Some thing's up,"

(Naruto World)

"Come on!" Naruto yelled as he looked as the world started to darken, "I only need one more!"

'Come on. It's even harder to hold back my dark nature with Akatsuki so close,' Kyubi thought, 'Find your whisper. Your strongest ability,'

(Hacchi)

"What the hell am I doing?" Hacchi questioned himself as he landed on the rooftop below the hospital.

"Getting ready to die Hyuga," Vayaste stated as he cracked his knuckles standing across from Hatch. Surges of electricity started to dance across his body, "Let's see how great is your so called great Gentle Fist is against this!" He charged in. Hatch jumped back and caught Vayaste's staff. Vayaste grinned.

"Ah!" Hatch screamed as he was shocked by electricity through the staff.

"Bullet burst," Hatch's hands exploded forcing the two apart.

'Calm down Hacchi. He's a lightning user,' Hatch thought as he took different stance then normal, 'If his body shocks me than I'll make each hit count,' Hatch moved backward into an arc before he pushed up kicking Vayaste in the chin. Hatch nearly lost his legs when he landed on them. He felt little strength in his legs.

'Shit. More damaging than I thought,' Hatch thought as Vayaste recovered, 'This will be tough,'

"Come on kid. I've had a good fight in a while. I need to kill some time. Since you're not coming to me…," Vayaste disappeared.

"Shit," Hatch was struck from behind with Vayaste's staff and screamed as electricity surged through his body for a moment before he was knocked away.

"Now this is boring. So kid. How fast are you?"

"What?" Vayaste held up several kunais with tags wrapped around them in both hands. He threw them into the air.

"What are you doing!?"

"Five minutes, you have five minutes find to them before they blow," Vayaste stated, "But you're not getting away from me that easily,"

"Damn you," Hatch stated as he pulled his headband off, "You want to fight? Fine, I wanted to capture you and get some information. I'm not responsible for your death," His skin started to turn red, "Welcome to eighth circle of Hell, Welcome to Abijigoku"

"Should I be scared?" Vayaste stated mockingly.

(Itachi and Kisame)

"While I like mindless panic as much as anyone else, Why are we doing this?" Kisame questioned as he watched Itachi worked his magic on the people.

"K-US will retrieve the child. We're to distract them," Itachi stated as people around them scream and panicked from illusions, "And prepare an exit. This village seem have people who would protect the child,"

"Katon! Ryukyu no Jutsu!!" The duo narrowly dodged the powerful fire blast.

"And one just want to kill me," Itachi stated as he turned to look at his younger brother, "Kisame, stay out of this,"

"Whatever, I'll look for my own playmate," Kisame leap off leaving the two behind.

"What do you see?" Itachi questioned.

"Time itself," Sasuke replied as his arms crackled with electricity while fires leaked from his mouth.

"Time itself? You sound like that fool Ruki,"

(Hatch and Vayaste)

"Come on kid. Show me this so called hell," Vayaste provoked. He had a second between Hatch tensing up and when he disappeared with a loud bang. Vayaste buckled as Hatch swung his arm and chopped Vayaste's ribs from behind.

"What in the world!!" Vayaste screamed surprised at the speed and impact. The world seemed to shake as he was lifted into the air by the force of the single strike. Hatch pulled back his arm as he rotated his body and swung his other arm in a wide arc. He caught Vayaste in mid-air in his arm and slammed him into the ground hard enough to send him through the stone rooftop. Vayaste was looking up into the sky through the hole as Hacchi came down spinning.

"Ah!" Hatch came out of the spin with both of his arms over his head as he came down with two chops, Vayaste rolled out of the way as Hatch struck the ground. The ground imploded from the force.

'This isn't just physical strength. He uses rotation of his arms in wide arc to increase the force, using that burst of chakra for speed and…,' Vayaste grabbed his side as blood dripped from the corners of his mouth, 'the impact sends shock wave through the body. It feels like my ribs and organs are busted. Switching tactics,' Hacchi dashed toward Vayaste and struck. He struck Vayaste on both sides.

"Iron body," Vayaste stated, "Physical attacks are useless," He kicked Hatch away.

"Abijigoku is more than just physical attacks," Vayaste covered his mouth as he started to cough up blood, "Like the Gentle Fist I was taught as a Hyuga, I pierce through outside and attack the insides but unlike the Hyuga, this is more a sword cutting through your insiders,"

"That's not enough to stop me!!" Vayaste yelled as he slammed his hands into the ground. The earth started to shake before a pillar of stone came out at Hacchi.

"Hayate," Hacchi whipped his arms at the pillar as he destroyed the pillar. Hatch found Vayaste was gone.

"You can't hide from me," The veins around Hacchi's eyes expanded, 'No, need to fine those tags,' Hatch's skin started to turn back to normal as he searched for the kunais.

(Kisame)

"This is getting boring now," Kisame stated as he watched his water sharks attacked.

"Why don't we play with you smelly bastard," Kisame looked over his shoulder at Team 8.

"Don't die too quickly kiddies," Kisame stated as he showed his sharpened teeth.

(Itachi)

"Katon: Karyū Endan," Sasuke blew out several fiery missiles at Itachi.

"Katon: Karyū Endan," Itachi countered with a series of his own missiles. The two attacks collided in a massive explosion. Sasuke appeared behind Itachi and stabbed him with a kunai.

"Slow," Itachi whispered before he blew up. Sasuke flew back from the blast. He was stopped suddenly and find a blade through his body.

"You're too slow," Sasuke stated before he disappeared as he explode in a gale.

"Chidori," Sasuke lounged Itachi but Itachi spun around grabbed his elbow and threw him away. His attack ripped through the building wall.

'Need to focus more,'

"Time has no meaning here," Itachi stated as the background started to wrap.

'Genjutsu?'

(Kisame)

"You damn dog!" Kisame yelled, "Are you trying to piss me off!?" He knocked Akamaru away.

"More like pissing on you!" Kisame looked at the sleeve of his cloak to find it wet.

"That's it! You're dead doggie!" Kisame charged at Akamaru while he drew his blade back.

"Bullet strike!" Hinata came through 'Akamaru' and struck Kisame right in the stomach. He was only knocked back a few steps but he could feel his organs were hurt. Kisame suddenly took in a deep breath.

"He's upchucking!" Kiba laughed but a torrent of water came out of Kisame hitting Hinata head on. She was swept away.

"That feel better," Kisame stated as he patted his stomach.

"He's toying with us," Shino stated.

"That's oblivious," Kiba yelled as Akamaru pulled Hinata from the water.

"Too much power," Hinata said as she coughed out water, "He has too much chakra in his system. My Jyuuken can't pierce it,"

"Kiba?"

"He washes Akamaru's marking away," Kiba added in.

"Wear out is the only plan I know,"

"I actually I have another idea but it's well...risky," Hinata said.

"Let's hear it," Kiba stated with a wide grin.

(Yui and K-US)

"Shit," Yui threw herself and Naruto into the building's shadow just before K-US came through the wall.

'K-US is using an Elemental Spirit as a power source. I can't outlast her while shifting with Naruto,' Yui thought as she came out another shadow far from the entry point. She laid against the nearest wall holding Naruto. She was breathing heavily.

"Come on and hurry up. I'm out of chakra," Yui said as she shook Naruto.

"I have discovered you," K-US stated as she smashed through the wall.

"Ever heard of a door?" Yui asked as she picked Naruto down and stood up, "Come on then," A blade of darkness formed in her hands.

"You have little strength left. All you will do is die," K-US stated as her hands turned into steel blades.

"All I can do is gamble then," Yui stated.

(Hacchi)

"That's the last one," Hacchi crushed the last explosive tag. Hacchi turned to find Vayaste clapping. Every time his hands separated, bolts of lightning jumped between.1"Saves me from finding you," Hacchi stated.

"Come on then, kid," Vayaste jumped away from the door.

"Dammit," Hacchi stated. His breathing was slightly heavy as he thought, 'Abijigoku took more out of me than I thought,' Hacchi ran after the Missing-Nin. He slid a stop as he exited the building.

"Come back here!!" Hacchi yelled as he gave chase. He bounced off the wall and got to the rooftops, where Vayaste stood with his staff next to him.

"Bang, bang boom," Vayaste whispered before a series of tags lit up and Hacchi disappeared in a series of explosions.

"That would have hurt," Hacchi stated as the smoke rushed away from him.

"What in the world,"

"Bullet burst," Hacchi charged at him.

"You never learn do you?" Vayaste's body started to spark.

"I did," Hacchi stated, "2 points," Hacchi passed Vayaste. Hacchi slid to a stop grabbing his guts where he could feel the staff hit.

"That was liver," Vayaste stated, "Next your stomach," Vayaste held up the staff.

"Bring it now!" Hacchi yelled as he charged. They passed each other but Hacchi landed closer. He turned and struck again. As he struck, Vayaste struck with his staff and pushed Hacchi away.

'He got my stomach and my intestines but got 8 points but I need,' Hacchi thought as he struggled to keep standing.

"Last organ," Vayaste stated, "Can you feel the bleeding?"

"I'll take down with me then!!" Hacchi yelled as he charged. Vayaste spun his staff over his head. Hacchi came in range, he grabbed with both hand and swung it down. Hacchi was hit head on but his arms swung and struck. Hacchi was blown away but as he flew he said one word.

"Boom," Vayaste felt a slight rush of chakra through his body before he heard a explosion but inside him.

"Ah!" Vayaste's scream was muffled as his mouth was filled with blood. He collapsed on his face.

"Hanabi. I filled the targets small piece of chakra. On my command, they burst like bombs," Hacchi stated as he stumbled. He soon found him staring at the sky, "Sorry Naruto. Seems like you're the last one of Roku,"

(Naruto)

"Hacchi!!" Naruto yelled as he felt a chill down his spine.

"Calm down!" It was too late as from the shadow, the aura of Kyubi appeared.

"Stop it!" Kyubi tried to order her other half. It laughed as it clasped around Naruto, "No,"

(Yui and K-US)

K-US turned sideways as Yui's blade missed. K-US' arm struck as she chopped Yui's throat.

"Damn you," Yui coughed out, "Black out!!" She put out her hand as black consumed both of them.

"Genjutsu are useless," K-US stated as she grabbed Yui from the darkness.

"Wasn't an only to distract you but...," The dark cloak dropped to reveal them outside the village.

"This is irrelevant. All you did was move me 5 minutes from my target," KUS continued her hold until Yui blacked out. K-US dropped her and ran toward the village.

K-US arrived at the location was knocked backwards by a blast of air that ripped through the building.

"Target is active," K-US stated to no one. Naruto jumped onto the rooftop and landed on all four. Naruto turned his head up as he stared at K-US with red eyes. Red chakra suddenly became visible as it surrounded Naruto.

"The Youkai has taken over," K-US said as she prepared herself. K-US blown to the side as Naruto swiped the air.

"Manifestation of chakra," K-US said as the red arm became visible, "This will be problematic," Naruto let out another roar.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke deflected a barrage of kunai but found most of them were illusions.

"Shit," Sasuke was hit from behind by several shuriken. He searched the battlefield for signs of his brother.

"I've been locked in a cell for two years," Sasuke stated as he looked around, "I started to figures things out and thought of different things. Things like this!" His arm crackled as he slammed his open palm into the ground, "Chidori current!!" The area was hit as surges of electricity. Itachi was forced to jump into the air but Sasuke found several Itachis in the air.

"I can see now," Sasuke became a blur as he moved. He rushed into one of the buildings. Itachi was knock out of the building, "If you can see, it's pointless if you can't react fast enough but you barely see," Sasuke walked out.

"A clever trick," Itachi stated, "But utterly useless," Itachi opened both of his arms. From his cloak, a storm of crows rushed pecking and scratching at Sasuke.

'A summoning of crows. He has a contact with them," Sasuke thought, "Katon! Baku no jutsu," he lit up the crows but he felt a pulling force as he pulled backward by one hand as the other came at him with a kunai.

"Kai!" Sasuke held out his hand to reveal in his palm several small fireballs. He threw up as he kicked the ground and pushed him backwards. Itachi was caught in a chain of explosions.

"Chidori! Rain!" Sasuke held up arm up as lightning shot from his arm. The lightning struck everything in front of him.

"A random attack like that will not hit...," Itachi started as he appeared behind Sasuke but he felt a blade enter his blade.

"I found this in the armory. I thought it could be useful,"

"You hid with genjutsu all this time," Itachi stated as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Chidori Current," Sasuke electrocuted him through the blade. Itachi opened his mouth but Sasuke spoke first, "Shut up and die," Sauske's own eyes were bleeding.

(Kisame)

"Piercing Fangs," Kiba and Akamaru attacked wildly. Kisame was having a easy time as he waited for the right moment.

"Strike!" Kisame swung his blade, hoping to hit but a swarm of bugs blocked the attack.

"Hold him!" Both Kibas jumped and bit down on Kisame's shoulder.

"Hurry up Hinata!" Kiba yelled with a mouthful.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho! 2 Hands!4 Hands! 8 Hands! 16 Hands! 32 Hands! 64 Hands!" Hinata struck the prone Kisame. Kisame was knocked back and hit the ground as he was released.

"Alright Hinata!" Kiba yelled, "I'll finish this!" Kiba jumped into the air and lunged at the prone Kisame. In mid-air he was hit by water shark from Kisame's mouth.

"What the hell!?" Kiba yelled as he ripped the shark in half but it had sunk it's watery teeth down a bit.

"He forced his points open," Hinata explained.

"Any other ideas?"

"That was a decent attack but playtime's over," Kisame stated as he held out his sword as his chest expanded.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" Kisame shot out more and more water, flooding the area, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu," A series of watery dragons came out then rushed at the team.

"Oh shi...!" Kiba was cut off as the dragons passed them.

"More Genjutsu," Kisame yelled.

"Just enough time for your end!" The surrounding dropped as large white wolf with Hinata on it's back. The wolf lunged with it's mouths opened to bite.

"Garōga!" The wolf to starting to spin while Hinata hung on.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!" Kisame created a wall of water.

"Fang Rocket!" Hinata exploded with a blast of chakra that intenified the spin and force. Kiba forced his way through the wall and hit Kiasme's sword but something flew off Kiba and struck Kisame at high speed. Hinata felt her bone crack from the impact but she grinded her teeth as she struck again and again. She could feel Samehada inching closer as Kisame lost his footing and Kiba pushed forward.

"Bad move girl!" Kisame moved his sword away and Kiba continued forward toward Hinata but Hinata ducked.

"Damn!" Kiba hit Kisame's full force. The two slammed into lake. Water rocketed into the air as if to signal the end.

(K-US)

"You are the youkai that resides within the child, correct?" K-US said as she moved. Her left arm was missing.

"The body's not as good or big as my old one but with the Sinner abilities, it wouldn't be too bad," Naruto/Kyubi growled as he came to a stop from a dash. K-US' missing arm in his clawed hand.

"Mode Overload," K-US stated as steam started to come out of her body, "Duration five minutes," K-US couched down then exploded at Naruto/Kyubi.

"Too slow," Naruto/Kyubi swatted her fist but she unleashed a blast from her mouth.

"That strung," Naruto/Kyubi stumbled backward with a burnt mark on his chest but it was healing rapidly, "This is how you do it," Naruto/Kyubi opened his mouth as a ball of chakra started to form.

"Level of dangerous. Extreme," K-US tried to move but found her legs were immobile. She looked down to find claws wrapped around her legs, "Calcaulating level of damage...Too high to calculate," Naruto/Kyubi cocked his body back as he readied to fire.

(Unknown)

Naruto was laid out on the ground.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he got tried to get up.

"The prison within your soul," He looked around and found himself with a metal cage.

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelled as he hit the cage.

"As the Kyubi was imprison, you have become the imprisoned," Naruto looked beyond the cage to find a long red haired woman but it wasn't the Kyubi.

"Those who fail to reforge their souls have their souls conquered by their demons," The Woman stated.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh rude, I thought of telling you how to escape too,"

"How?"

"Why don't tell a story first. It's a story about the legacy you unknowning carry on your shoulder, son," Naruto looked intensely at the woman.

"What did you call me?"

Author's Note

Survived anything semester of college but was hit with writer's block. I have like 10 half done things so I may or may not some stories in the future.

As far Bloodstained Legacy is concern, the end is near which I'll try to bring sooner but no promises. Also looking for Beat Readers who's paitent since I'm not exact quick with my chapters. Also please let me know what you think. Reviews makes me more motivated to work on my stories.


End file.
